Becoming the man
by glowing wolf
Summary: hey guys this is the sequel to the man behind the monster i recommend you read that one first before reading this one, this story picks up where the first one left off and is based on the second movie, I hope you guys enjoy, sorry about the picture it's very hard to find a good picture of a villain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Here it is guys, becoming the man is the sequel to the man behind the monster, if you are a new reader I recommend you read the man behind the monster first as this picks up where that left off and you won't understand it, hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one.**_

Sian pov

I'm in the shower rinsing the shampoo from my hair, it's been two months since the boys left for Mexico, Tong stayed behind for a week so he could recover fully and then joined them, since he was no longer in pain we were able to make love on his last day here before he left, this is the first shower I've had since he left, I would be lying if I told you I didn't go back to the way I was before, lying in bed all day with just his shirt on, I'm ashamed to admit that's exactly what I did, but my parents have had enough and have decided to take me out, they didn't give me a choice just told me to be showered and ready to go, they also haven't told me where we're going.

I finish showering and walk to my bedroom, I dry myself off and get dressed in a black tank top and dark blue jean shorts, I decide to straighten my natural wavy hair for a change, getting my straighteners out I begin to do my hair, it takes about 15 minutes because it's so long but finally I'm done, I put everything away and go downstairs, my parents greet me and we get ready to leave.

We get in the car and Sean starts driving, I look out the window to see if I can work out where we're going, we didn't take the car to Thailand that's why we got a taxi to the airport, we didn't want to leave the car there, we thought it would be safer at home, I realise where we're going as Sean start to slow down, he parks in a space next to the arena and they get out the car, I follow them into the arena and to our seats, I haven't been to a fighting match since the first night in Thailand, I'm happy they brought me here it will be a nice distraction.

I turn to mum beside me to talk to her.

"Thank you" I say.

"We just thought you could use something to take your mind of off tong" my mother says.

"Yeah I could what time does the match start at" I ask.

"We've got about an hour but we figured better to get here early since there wasn't a match before it so we would get good seats" Sean says.

I nod my head in agreement and sit back and relax since we'll be waiting a while, after about ten minutes I notice two men walking to their seats near the middle, one of them is muscular with blonde hair, the other one looks familiar but I can't see his face to find out why, they take their seats and tuck in to their box of popcorn, I look back to ring hearing more voices and see another man who also looks like he's from Thailand talking to the ring announcer, he looks up sees me and a look of realisation hits him, as if I'm an old friend he hasn't seen in years and has recognised me.

He excuses himself from his conversation with the announcer and starts walking up the stairs, he stopped when he reached us and held out his hand for me to shake, out of politeness I shake his hand.

"Hello there Miss, a friend sent me to see if you would be here tonight, my name is Sanga, I was on holiday a few years ago when I received word that my whole family had murdered, to distraught to come home I decided to stay in Mexico, but just recently about two months ago to be exact, I came across a member of my family that had survived, he told me everything about what happened and that they were hunting the man that had done all these things, I decided to help him and his group of friends" he explains to me and I am so confused.

"I don't understand why are you telling me this, do I know you" I ask him, looking at my parents they look puzzled as well.

"Well you see the man I met was my nephew, my full name is Sanga Po" he says and something clicks into place, he met a group of friend who are hunting someone, one of them was his nephew and they share the second name Po.

"Tong" I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud until I saw Sanga nodding his head.

"He's here" I ask.

"Yes he's in a changing room, he asked me to watch out for you, he knew you like kickboxing and thought maybe you would be here, if not he was planning to come to your house tonight, would you like to come back and see him" he asks.

I'm out of my seat and heading down the stairs before anyone can say anything else, when I reach the bottom I turn to see Sanga following me, he chuckles slightly at my eagerness.

"He is lucky to have you my dear, I can't imagine what he has gone through having that evil man control him, and the hurt of having to go through losing our family alone" he shakes his head sadly ad we walk to the changing rooms together, we stop in the middle of the brightly lit corridor.

"He's just through the door my dear" Sanga says and I turn to face the closed door beside me, I take a deep breath and open the door, I walk in and close it behind me wanting to be alone with him, I turn to see him sitting on the bench with his back to me.

"No luck finding her then, maybe she isn't coming, I'll see her tonight if I can remember her address" he says and I know he thinks I'm Sanga.

I walk up to the bench and sit down behind, places my hands on his shoulders he jumps but before he can turn around I whisper in his ear, the address of my house.

I lean back again and he turns around, the biggest smile I have ever seen appears on his face.

"Hello there handsome happy to see me are you" I ask him.

"You bet I am baby" he grabs my hand and moves it to his crotch.

"Oh my Mr Po you are happy to see me aren't you" I giggle.

Instead of replying he captures my lips in a deep but soft kiss, our tongues dance together slowly, taking the time to savour each other, however due to the fact that we haven't seen each other in two months our kiss soon becomes urgent and the need for each other takes over, soon my top is off and tongs mouth is on my neck and working its way down to my breasts, when he reaches them he unhooks my bra and start to tease and rub my nipples, I moan loudly completely forgetting about Sanga outside and that he can probably hear everything, tong lays me down on the bench and unbuttons my shorts, grabbing the hem of both my shorts and panties he pulls them off together, I spread my legs wide for him exposing my entrance, he dives down and starts licking and sucking my clit.

"Oh yes tong right there, that feels so good" he slips a finger inside me and starts pumping it in and out fast and hard.

"OH YES" I practically scream in pleasure.

I can feel myself coming close to my orgasm, my body shudders from the immense pleasure, my climax gets closer and closer and closer until finally I cum hard, I scream as my orgasm rips me apart.

"OH FUCK TONG YES" I scream, he continues to suck on my clit making my orgasm last longer than it ever has before, he realises my clit and gently removes his finger.

I relax and attempt to catch my breath, even though I know we're not finished yet, I feel my wetness begging for more, and by the looks of the bulge in tongs shorts I guess he feels the same, he pulls them down and sits on the bench, he helps me straddle him, and I lower myself down slowly as he enters me, I groan at the deepness and so does he, I start to move and get faster and faster, our moans echo together, I can feel he's getting close and so am I, we climax together and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"That was amazing" I whisper.

"Damn right it was" he says.

"I love you tong" I say.

"I love you to baby" he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

A light knock sounds on the door.

"It's nearly time for the match guys just thought I'd let you know" we hear Sanga say.

"We should probably get dressed" tong says.

"Ok" I say sleepily and stand up.

My legs feel like jelly and I lose my balance, tong grabs me to keep me from falling.

"A little weak my little strawberry" he asks teasingly.

"We've never made love like that before, it was new to me" I say even though I know he already knows that since I was a virgin when we met.

He kisses me and we start to get dressed, it doesn't take us long and we open the door to find Sanga where I left him outside the door, I blush a deep red as I remember he's been out here the whole time and probably heard everything we were doing, tong is dressed in black fighting shorts instead of his usual red and yellow, Sanga follows us back into the changing room and tong grabs his robe.

"I'll meet you outside after the match and I'll come home with you and explain everything ok" tong says to me.

"What about Sanga" I ask.

"He's booked into a hotel" tong answers.

"Ok good luck" I say and leave the room.

My parents look at me waiting to hear what's going on when I sit back down, I explain to them that tong will meet us outside and come home with us to explain everything.

The announcer walks on stage to announce that the match is about to start, he announces the first fighter, Brian Wagner, the fighter walks out and he gets a great reaction from the audience, once he's in his corner the announcer is about to call the next fighter when a man walks up to the ring and calls his attention, he hands him a slip of paper, they talk for a minute and the announcer goes to the middle of the ring once again.

"Ladies and gentleman our current champion has pulled out of the match due to illness, fighting in his place, from Thailand, the fighters name is Tong Po" the announcer says.

I'm confused, I thought he was meant to be fighting Tong in the first place, this man has a lot of explaining to do when he gets home, his robe is black and has a tiger on the back, the fight begins and although Brian can hold his own and I can tell that tong is being careful not to hurt him, he dominates the match and its not long before Brain runs out of stamina, but he refuses to give up, it's coming close to the end of the round and Tong kicks Brian and he start to fall to the floor, its now I notice that someone has put the stool in the corner and Brain is falling straight towards it, thankfully he doesn't land on his neck but he does crack his head on it, Tong goes white and I know it was an accident, I see movement and look down to see the blonde haired man from before trying to get to tong, but security are holding him back.

He must be a friend of the fighter and thinks tong did it on purpose, after all he is well known and everyone knows of about the bad things that Li made him do in Thailand, I see movement from the corner of my eye and look to see the Thai man that the American was with, I recognise him instantly now that I can see his face, he is watching the American with a shocked look on his face.

The medics are now helping the fighter, the wound on his head doesn't look deep and probably isn't fatal, now that I know who the man is I get up and take of running through the crowd being careful not to fall down the stairs of course towards him.

"Xian what's going on who is that guy" I ask him.

"Sian, Tong hoped you would be here, that young boy down there is Kurt and Eric's brother, I was helping to rehabilitate him from a leg injury, I was just starting to tell him the story about what happened in Thailand and had only gotten to the fight between tong and Eric when they accident with his friend happened, I think he has assumed that tong has done it on purpose as I never got the chance to explain to him that Li was forcing tong to do those things" he explains.

"Where is Kurt and Eric now" I ask him.

"They decided to stay at the hotel, we've been meaning to explain to David what happened but we haven't had the chance" he answers.

"When did you get here" I ask.

"A few weeks ago, Tong lost your address and his phone so we couldn't contact you, that's why the other fighter pulled out, Sanga pulled some strings to get tong in the fight, we hoped since you followed the sport you would be here and it worked" he explains and I nod my head in understanding.

We get up and rush down to the ringside in time to see David being escorted out of the arena, Tong exit's the ring and comes over to me.

"I I I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't see the stool until it was too late" he stutters, I pull him into my arms.

"Shhh its ok baby we know" I soothe him.

Xian decides to go outside and look for David and try to explain everything to him before he does something he regrets and we decide to go the medical room to check on Brian, when we get there we ask to see him so tong can apologise and we are granted permission, we walk in to see him lying on the bed with his head bandaged, I assume the woman sitting on his bed is his mother as she looks middle aged.

Tong asks if he can have a moment of her time and she accepts, he explains that what happened was an accident and he never would have knocked him down if he had of known the stool was there, she accepts his apology and just as we are about to leave, Brain grunts and starts to wake.

"Brian sweetie are you ok, your opponent is here to see you, he wants to apologise" his mother explains.

Brian looks at us and tong explain everything again, like his mother he accepts his apology, he then asks for David.

"Oh dear I think he thought this young man hurt you on purpose, he got very upset and was escorted out" his mother says.

"Xian is trying to find him to explain everything to him, tong and his brothers have met before in Thailand, Eric was fighting tong and tong's manager is an evil man, he forced tong to put Eric in the wheelchair, he didn't want to do it, Xian was trying to explain this to David but we think he misunderstood and seeing you get hurt as well sent him over the edge, he doesn't know the whole story" I explain as best I can to Brian what's going on.

"I only have to stay here for a few minutes to see if I have a concussion or not, they did x-rays and there's no damage, I can help you find him when they let me go" Brian say.

"Thank you" we say then leave the room.

We find my parents and explain to them what's going on, we then go outside to find Xian who reveals that David is nowhere to be found, we explain that Brian wants to help us and we wait for him, a few minutes later he appears, along with Sanga, we decide to go back to the hotel where the brothers are staying so everyone can be updated on what's going on.

When we get there and explain to Kurt and Eric what happened with David, they agree that he has misunderstood and assumed tong is the bad guy, we agree we need to find him and sort this out, tong also fills me in that the reason they came back is because they lost Li and can't find him, hoping he won't come back they returned home.

Finally everyone understands what's happening and I'm completely exhausted.

Everyone is discussing the best places to look for David and my tiredness takes over me, I fall asleep in tongs arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sian pov.

I'm awoken by the sunlight hitting me face, I groan and pull the covers back over my face, I hear a chuckle from across the room and peek out from under the bed clothes, tong is standing by the window looking out onto the street, he closes the curtains again and walks over to me, climbing onto the bed he pulls me into his arms, I snuggle into his chest.

"Morning Handsome" I say.

"Morning baby girl" he greets me back and kisses a soft kiss on my forehead, I sigh contentedly.

I love that he's finally home and in my arms where he's safe, I never want to be away from him again, its been nearly a week since the match Brian is recovered from his head injury, he gets along great with tong, Mylee wants to stay here with Kurt and get a place of their own, and since he doesn't have anyone else except her Xian is going to stay as well, plus we have all became really close with each other and don't want to say goodbye, Xian has became like a father to the brothers and tong, everything seems to be going well for us, all we need to do is find David and explain properly to him everything that has happened so he understands that Li is the bad guy and not tong there's just one problem, we can't find him.

The two brothers, Kurt and Eric have looked in all his favourite places and their old hangouts as kids, they went to their gym that they all share ownership with and they also live there, which is surprising because upon entering the gym there doesn't seem to be anywhere for them to live, but when you go into the staff room there's a door at the back that leads into another room, that's were their bedroom is, the room is surprisingly big enough for three single beds and a cupboard each, this is why Mylee and Kurt want a place of their own, for some privacy and more room.

As I snuggle into Tongs chest I think about how David must be feeling, I understand that he doesn't know the full story and that's why he's disappeared, he's just worried about his family, I feel sorry for him, he must be so sad about what happened and he must be angry as well, I know if we could just find him and explain to him what really happened everything will be ok.

Tong pulls me closer to him and my thoughts are broken, I gently run my finger along his chest tracing the scar that now runs diagonally across his chest thanks to the torture Li put him through in the warehouse, he takes my hand in his.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, it doesn't hurt anymore, none of my injuries do" he says in an attempt to soothe me.

"I know, I just hate that he did all these things to you, you didn't deserve this" I say.

"Sometimes I feel like I didn't deserve you" he says sadly.

"Why" I ask shocked.

"Because you didn't deserve to be dragged into all of it, and all the things he made me do, they were evil and I shouldn't have done them, I should've said no" he says.

"He would've killed you if you had said no" I say.

"Maybe he should have, at least then I wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone" he says sadly, his words are like a bullet to my heart.

"Why would you say something like that" I don't mean to yell but he's hurt me by saying, I love him so much and couldn't imagine the pain I would feel if he died.

"Because it's the truth" he says.

I push him away and get out of bed.

"I can't believe you" I say.

I grab my ipod and wireless Bluetooth speaker, I go into the bathroom and place them on the shelf, I walk to the tub and turn the hot water tap, putting the plug in the drain hole I watch as the bath starts to fill.

I go back into the bedroom, tong is still sitting on the bed where I left him, opening my wardrobe I grab clean clothes then go to my nightstand where I grab some clean underwear from it, I go back to the bathroom ignoring tong the whole time, I don't even look at him but I know he's watching me, I place my clothes on the radiator and go back into the bedroom for my hair brush, just as I'm walking back to the bathroom he speaks, and what he says makes my blood boil even more.

"What did I do wrong" he says and I can hear the sadness in his voice but right now I don't care, I spin round to face him.

"Really, you just told your girlfriend who loves you with all her heart, that you wish that your psycho manager had killed you and you're wondering what you did wrong" I say angrily.

A look of realisation crosses his face and I spin on my heel and slam the bathroom door shut behind me, the bath is nearly full so I approach and turn of the tap, I turn the cold water tap on and move my hand around the water to spread it around so it will cool down, once the heat is just right for me I switch the tap off, I strip down and grabbing my Ipod I put my love songs playlist on, the first song to play is Toni Braxton's un-break my heart, I strip of and put my pyjamas in the laundry hamper, then climbing in the bath I lay back and close my eyes, a tear slips from my eye as a listen to the lyrics of the song.

After a few minutes the bathroom door opens and I hear him walk in, I keep my eyes closed because I don't want to talk him right now, I hear him moving around and wander what he's doing, but I still don't open my eyes, after a few seconds of listening to him move around I hear the door to the shower cabinet opening and the shower starts running, well at least I know what he's doing now, I suddenly get an itch on my leg and lean forward to scratch it, I hold back the gasp as I realise my itchiness is coming from the need to shave, I check my underarms to discover they are the same.

I grab my shaving gel and razor, I start to rub the gel into my legs and once they're both lathered up I grab my razor and gently shave each one, once I'm done I run my hands up and down my legs making sure I haven't missed a spot, I'm glad to find that I haven't and they are both silky smooth.

I grab my gel and start to do my underarms, just like my legs I feel them to make sure I didn't miss anywhere, I go to put my gel and razor back when a though stops me, I've been told it can improve hygiene to shave your lady part but I've never been brave enough to do it, but my curiosity is burning, I start to rub shaving gel onto it and once there's enough I grab my razor, taking a deep breath I'm about to start when I hear a clatter, I jump and look to see tong has dropped a bottle of shower gel and is staring at me, I roll my eyes.

Can men seriously not stop being perverts for at least a few minutes, taking another deep breath I start to gently shave my lady part, after only a couple of minutes I'm finished and managed to not cut myself, but it was still a little painful and uncomfortable, I make a mental note to ask my mum, we're very close and can ask each other things like that, I know it sounds weird, but we have a strong bond and can talk about anything.

Now that I've shaved the water is dirty from the shower gel, I can't wash in this so I decide to get out and wait for tong to finish in the shower then I'll jump in quickly, I get out and grab a towel, from the corner of my eye I see tong stroking his erection, I feel wetness pool between my legs but I pretend not to notice and walk out the room, I'm still hurt from what he said.

I sit on the bed away from the doorway where he can't see me, a few tears fall from my eyes and run down my cheeks, but before I can start to full on cry I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Just a second" I call out.

"Ok honey I'll wait here" I hear my mum call.

"I grab my silver silk floor length robe and dropping the towel I put the robe on and lay the towel on the bed, I quickly go to the doorway of the bathroom, what I see has my lady part soaking wet, tong is still rubbing himself and I can see he's getting ready to finish, I know I should close the door and go see my mother but I can't look away, finally he finishes and the shower water washes his mess down the drain, I watch as he pants for a few seconds, then realising I'm there he turns to me.

"Enjoy the show did we" he says seductively.

"My mother is outside, she wants to see me so please make sure you're decent when you come out" I say ignoring his question.

"Ok thank you for telling me" he says.

I grab the door handle and pull the door closed behind me, I go to my bedroom door and open it to see my mother is still standing there.

"Sorry it took so long mum, we were in the shower and I was making myself decent" I explain and move aside for her to come in.

"I just wanted to come and say good morning, the brothers have gone out to see if they can find David again" she says.

"Ok, I hope they find him" I say.

"Where's tong still in the shower" she asks.

"Yes but I told him you were here, so he'll be decent before he comes out" I reassure her.

"Oh that's good then, is everything ok, you seem sad darling" she says.

"We're not on the best of terms right now" I say truthfully.

"Oh dear have you had a fight" she asks.

"Yes not that long actually I'm surprised you didn't hear me yelling" I say.

"Oh I did I thought you were just messing around and toy fighting with each other" she answers sadly.

"Well now you know" I say sadly and a tear slips from my eye.

"Oh darling come here" she pulls me into her arms and holds me.

"What ever he did I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's a good man and wouldn't hurt you on purpose I'm sure of it" she attempts to soothe me.

"I know but he really did hurt me" I say through my sobs.

I know he can probably hear but I don't care, I want him to know how much he's hurt me.

"Why don't you tell me what he's done and we can see if we can fix this" she says.

"We were lying in bed this morning talking, and I was running my finger along the scar on his chest and told him that I wished he didn't have to go through all that pain because he didn't deserve it, then he said that he feels he doesn't deserve me because of all the bad things he's done, then he said that he wished Li had just killed him so he wouldn't have hurt anyone" I say through my sobs.

My mum frowns as I explain to her what happened earlier.

"I'll have a word with him, you leave it to me" she says and like the amazing mum she is wipes away my tears.

We hear the shower switch off and movement in the bathroom, we both turn to see tong emerge from the room, he's fully dressed and his hair is wet from washing it, the smell of his shower gel hits me and my mouth waters, oh I'm so pissed and angry and hurt but I want him, and he looks like a god standing there nice and fresh.

"I'm assuming since you shaved in the bath you'll be wanting to shower so you can wash" he says to me.

"Yes" I say.

"Well I'm finished in there now so its all yours" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"Tong dear while Sian is in the shower can we have a talk downstairs" my mum asks.

"Of course, can I just dry and brush my hair first then I'll be right down" he says.

"That's fine I'll wait for you in the kitchen" she says and then gets up to leave the room closing the door behind her.

I get of the bed and walk to the bathroom, I slip my robe off and switch the shower on, I hear the hair dryer for a few minutes and then it all goes quiet and I know he's gone downstairs, I take my time in the shower as I know they'll be talking.

Tong pov.

I watch sadly as Sian walks into the bathroom, she leaves the door open and I continue to watch as she drops the robe to the floor, I admire her body from where I stand, she really is beautiful, and yet I've hurt her, all because I said the most idiotic thing in the world, how could I have said that to her, I didn't mean to it just slipped out, I get the hair dryer and start to blow dry my hair, I know that's so weird since I'm a guy but who cares, I only give it a quick blast to get the water out of it so it stops dripping, I brush it out and decide to leave it down for a change.

I head downstairs to face Chloe, I heard Sian telling her what happened and I felt awful as I heard her sobbing, I know I'm probably going to face her wrath so I prepare myself, I walk in and see that she is sitting at the table with Sean, without them saying anything I know she's filled him in because of the way they look at me.

"Sit down son" Sean says.

I take a seat at the table and wait for them to begin.

"Well I'm assuming you heard what Sian told me this morning about your little falling out this morning" Chloe begins.

"Yes I heard" I say sadly.

"Well we would like to hear your version of events" Sean says.

"It's not much different, everything Sian told you pretty much covers it" I say.

"Ok, now we want to help you fix this since we know how much you love her and how much she loves you" Chloe says.

"I don't know how to fix it" I say defeated.

"Well have you tried apologising" Sean asks.

"She won't even talk to me, I didn't know it would hurt her so much" I say truthfully.

"Well put yourself in her shoes how would you feel if she told you she wished someone would kill her" Sean says I flinch at the thought.

"Exactly its not a nice thought is it" Chloe asks.

I shake my head slowly.

"Well the best thing you can do is apologise and then give her space and time" Chloe says.

"I'll try and talk to her after breakfast" I agree.

Just as we finish talking we hear footsteps and Sian walks in, she look beautiful in a white tank top and matching jean shorts, she sits down and we start to pass each other boxes of cereal as we arrange our breakfast, I note straight away that she sits beside Chloe and not me, I look at her sadly practically giving her the puppy dog eyes, I'm like a dog begging its master to show it attention, she speaks to Chloe and Sean but doesn't even look in my direction.

After breakfast she announces that she's going to sit out in the back garden for some fresh air since it's a nice day, she gets up and I watch as she goes out, I know an opportunity when I see one and quietly getting up I follow her like the lost puppy that I am, she goes to one of the trees and its now I notice it has a tree house on it, she climbs up the ladder and disappear inside, I quietly climb up so she doesn't hear me and sneak in behind her, upon entering I notice she's sitting by the window gazing out.

I quietly approach her and wrap my arms around her waist, I start to gently kiss her neck hoping to sweeten her up a bit.

"What do you want" she snaps.

Ok not a good start.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said that, please don't be mad me anymore" I say in a pleading voice.

"You really hurt me tong" she snaps again.

"I know I sorry, I love you so much and you're the best girlfriend I ever had" I say putting on a fake baby voice because I'm desperate.

"I'm the only girlfriend you ever had, and you're such a kiss ass" she tries to snap again but I can hear her trying to hold back her giggles.

"Well that's why I love you, because you're the only girlfriend I ever had and you're also the best one" I say, I tickle her ribs slightly and she giggles, I continue to tickle her harder, soon she's in fits of laughter and begging me to stop, I finally do and stare at her.

"You know I've never done it in a tree house before" I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Well do you fancy changing that Mr Po" she says seductively and unbuttons her short and pulls the zipper down so the top of her panties are exposed, I lean down and kiss her like I've never kissed her before, I've heard makeup sex is meant to be the best, well lets find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sian pov.

Tong and I have just finished making love in the tree house, I never knew when Sean built it for me when I was a teenager that I would end up having sex with my boyfriend in it, but hey I'm not complaining it was amazing, I'm snuggled up to Tong's chest while he sleeps, I can tell he's asleep by the way he's breathing, I'm feeling a little tired myself so I close my eyes and start to drift into sleep, I'm on the brink of a deep sleep when I hear a familiar voice calling out.

"Tong, Sian is everything ok up there" my mother calls.

I gently wiggle out of tongs arms which are wrapped tight around me and grab his shirt to put on so I'm covered, once I've done that I walk onto the little balcony and look down to see my mum standing at the ladder.

"Hey mum what's up" I call.

"Sian, wha, oh" she stops mid sentence when she looks up and notices my attire.

"Everything's fine now mum, we just lost track of time is all" I explain.

"Yes I can see that, I just came out to let you know that the brothers are back" she says.

"All three" I ask hopefully.

"No, just Kurt and Eric I'm afraid" she says sadly.

My face fall and even though I'm high up my mum still knows.

"I know how you feel, we're all sad about it, the brothers especially they just want him to understand" she says.

She goes back into the house and I hear my man mumble my name.

"Shhh its ok tong I'm here" I say to soothe him.

I walk back across to him and lay down beside him snuggling into him again, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Is everything ok with your mum" he asks and I can't help but giggle when I hear his voice, I can tell he's still half asleep.

"Yes everything's fine she just wanted to let us know that Kurt and Eric where back and they had no luck finding David" I explain.

"Where could he be, if only we could just explain to him" he says.

"I know I wish we could find him as well" I say.

Kurt, Mylee and Xian have been living with us, Eric wanted to live at the gym like he did before, but when he got there he saw that there was loads of bills to be paid and the heating isn't working so it gets cold at night, he goes there for classes during the day and then comes back here when they close at night, Xian has also started teaching there as well so they can have more classes which means more money and my parents refuse to let them pay for their own food so they can put all the money they earn into paying the gym bills, Mylee has been looking for jobs in restaurants, she's an amazing cook and has always wanted to pursue it as a career, Kurt and her have agreed that once the gym bills are all paid they will start looking for a place of their own.

Tongs breathing has become deep and even again so I know he's fell asleep, I snuggle into him enjoying the peace and quiet, my eyes drift closed and I fall asleep.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but when I'm awoken by tong gently shaking me awake the first thing I notice is that it's dark outside, I look up at tong to see him crossing to the balcony, I close my eyes again not wanting to wake up, I hear tong shout down to my mum.

"We'll be in, in a minute Chloe Sian's just getting dressed" he calls.

"Ok dear see you in a minute do hurry before the food goes cold" I hear her yell back up.

I hear footsteps and the sound of someone sitting down, I feel one hand slipping under my legs and my knee so the bend and another hand around my back, I'm lifted up bridle style and then set on my feet so I'm forced to wake up. I turn to face tong and scowl at him.

"Awwwww, you sulking princess" he teases me.

I pout and give the best sad puppy dog eyes I can and he chuckles at me.

"I know baby I'm sorry, but it's dinner time we slept the entire day" he says.

"Oops" I say sleepily.

"I know I don't know why we're so tired, we'll have an early night tonight and see if that helps, sound good" he asks.

I can only nod my head as I'm in the middle of releasing a huge yawn that is making my mouth open so big it looks like a cave entrance, tong chuckles at me again and grabbing my clothes he hands me each item at a time so I can put them on, once I'm dressed we head down into the garden, I didn't even realise he was fully dressed until he took my hand and lead me towards the ladder, it's a bit colder now that its night time but it's not to bad, when we enter the house the heat hits us and the cold is immediately forgotten.

Everyone is sitting at the table and eating dinner, tong and I take the last two seats and we chat to each other as we eat, my mum is on my other side and she leans over to talk to me.

"Are you and tong okay now" she whispers.

I nod my head to signal yes and she smiles at me, Brian has also joined us for dinner again, he lives with his mum and sister still but comes over for dinner sometimes after class at the gym, my parents are more than happy for them all to be here, in fact they enjoy it, after dinner we all go through to the living room to watch TV and spend time together, Brian soon decides it's time to head home, tong announces since it's a bit of a walk that he'll give him a lift, Sean lets him take his car since tong couldn't bring his from Thailand, he kisses me on the cheek and says they'll be back soon and they disappear.

Mylee and Kurt say goodnight and head up to their room, Eric soon does the same, tong still isn't back yet and its been a little while now, just as I'm thinking of phoning him, my own phone rings, I answer it.

"Hello" I say.

"Sian it's me, we found David" he says.

"Really where" I say excitedly.

"He's in town we think he might be staying in a hotel there, we tried to talk to him but he ran off when he saw us and we lost him" he explains sadly.

"Well at least now you can tell the brothers what area that was in and they can look around there and see if they can see him" I say to reassure him.

"That's true, ok I'm taking Brian home now so I should be back soon ok" he says and I tell him I love him and end the call.

"Guys if you're still up when tong comes in can you tell him I'm in the bathroom in our room, I'm going to take a bath" I ask them.

"Yes of course we will dear" mum says, I get up and hug them both then go upstairs.

I'm glad each bedroom has its own bathroom joined in, we thought it would be better than having just the one bathroom in the hall, so we wouldn't have to wait for it to be free, it's handy for guests as well, so when anyone wants a shower or bath they don't have to wait for the person using it to finish or worry about someone else needing to use it while they're in, of course we still have on in the hall for guests who aren't staying the night and have just come round for a visit, I hope tong gets home soon, then he might join me.

I reach my bedroom and enter, I grab my pyjamas from under my pillow and go into the bathroom, I turn the hot water tap and start to organise everything while the tub fills up, then I get an idea, I could've just text tong to let him know what I'm doing, I grab my mobile deciding to do just that.

 _ **Hey baby I'm in our bathroom taking a bath, if I'm still in it when you come back feel free to join me, I love you xx**_

I hit the send button and put the phone down at a safe distance from the bath, mobile phone and a tub full of water, yeah that's a disastrous combination, I pour some bubble bath into the water and watch it foam up and form into fluffy bubbles, I inhale the sweet scent of strawberries and smile knowing that tong will be happy, the smell of the bubble bath seeps into my skin and combining the same scented shampoo that I use all I smell like is strawberries and he loves that.

When the bath is nearly filled to the depth I like it at, I turn off the hot water tap and turn on the cold water, I then dip my hand in the water and move it backwards and forwards so the cold water spreads and cools the hot water down so its not to hot for me, once its cooled down enough but still hot I switch the tap off, stripping of my clothes and putting them in the washing basket I slowly step into bath and lower myself into the water, I lie back so I can relax and let the hot water and sweet bubble bath relax and treat my sore body, before I realise what's happening and can stop it, my eyes drift closed and the world goes black.

"Sian sweetheart wake up, come on wake up" I hear tongs voice coaxing me awake, I open my eyes to see him kneeling by the bath, I can tell I haven't been asleep long by the water temperature, it hasn't cooled much since I got In and is still very warm.

"Sweetheart you could have drowned yourself, you need to be careful" he says.

"Sorry I thought I would be ok, I didn't know I would fall asleep" I explain.

"Well the waters still hot, what do you want to do" he asks me.

"Well I would like to stay in, since I haven't been in for very long" I say.

"Well in that case, I have no other choice but to join you, if I don't you're in danger of falling asleep again" he says and starts to strip off.

"I don't have a problem with that" I say seductively and sit up to make room for him.

He comes in and sits back, instead of lying back against him I turn to face him then straddle him, I kiss him and he kisses me back and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

I break the kiss and start to kiss his chest, I go as far down as I can but the water prevents me from going below waist height, so I use my hand and start to stroke his manhood, he groans and I stroke him faster, he leans forwards and start to kiss and suck my breasts and nipples, I start to moan it feels so good, I look down to see his tip is above the water, and a small drop of moisture has gathered, I bend down and run my tongue over it, he moans and lies back again, I gently suck his tip and he lifts his hips exposing more of himself, I take advantage and slide my mouth down over the now exposed part and suck as hard as I can, I feel him starting to throb and know he's close, its not long before he explodes in mouth, I swallow every drop, once he's finished I straddle him again, and continue to stroke him, encouraging him to rise to the occasion again.

He slips his hand underneath me and starts to pleasure my clit, I moan loudly, it feels like heaven, I feel him hardening and decide I can't wait any longer I need him, moving closer to him I lower myself onto him, we both groan as we feel how deep he's in, he pulls me down so we can kiss and we start to move together, our tongues dance together and we moan into each others mouths as we make love in the warm water, our bodies fitting together perfectly as if they were made for each other, I can feel myself building and know I'm close to finishing, I see stars as my orgasm rips through my body, I hear tong finish with me, as I start to come down from my high I cuddle into him and bury my face in his neck.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you to my beautiful strawberry" he says.

We lay there in the bath just holding each other and relaxing for a while, then the water started to get cold so we got out, we dry off and wrap the towels around us, I grab my pyjamas and follow tong into the bedroom, I drop the towel and go to start putting the pyjamas on but tong stops me.

"You won't be needing those tonight baby" he says dropping his own towel.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down onto the bed, pressing our lips together we start to make out, it feels amazing. We make love all night long taking short breathers in between until we finally fall asleep in the early hours of the morning cuddled up to each to other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Hey guys quick A/N before we get started on the chapter, I will try to update both my stories this weekend, I am taking a break for a couple of weeks as my exams are coming up and I need to concentrate on revision.**_

Sian pov.

The next morning I wake up to hear loud voices down stairs, I sit up and look at tong to see he also looks startled, we quickly get out of bed and grabbing our robes slip them on and go downstairs, when we enter the living room everyone is speaking over each other and we can't understand what is going on, then I spot what is on the TV, they were watching the morning news, and the headline nearly makes me pass out, I tap tong on the shoulder and gesture towards the TV so he sees it to, his eyes widen in shock.

 _ **Sloan's gym set on fire in the early hours of this morning, no one was in the building thankfully and the fire has been put out, fire fighters say the building endured a mast amount of damage but can be easily repaired.**_

This is written on the bottom of the screen, we can't hear what the broadcaster is saying as someone has muted the TV so they can all talk, I notice the voices dying down and look to see people have noticed we are now in the room.

"What happened" tong asked referring to the fire.

"The police and fire fighters have stated that they don't know what happened as of yet" Kurt answers.

"Do you think you'll be able to salvage it" I ask them.

"Once we get all our bills paid off then possibly, except we'll only have Mylee's income now, seeing as the gym was our job" Eric says, referring to himself, Kurt and Xian.

"That is why we would like to offer our help" my parents say.

"We couldn't ask you to do that" Kurt says.

"We want to, we are all family now and family help each other when they are in need of it, we will help with the bills and also help to rebuild the gym" they say.

"Guys they're stubborn, you don't have a choice in the matter" I tell the three of them.

"Alright we will accept your offer, but we don't want any financial help from you" they direct the last part at me, I tilt my head at them slightly confused.

"Not because we are not grateful, but because you have saved that money up for so many years and you are so close to having enough to buy that shop that's for sale" Kurt says.

It's true ever since I was little I have loved animals, I did some work experience once at a grooming shop and fell in love with the career, I knew right then and there that I wanted to open and own my own my own groom shop, the money I have saved was to go towards a grooming shop that the owner has put up for sale, I have spoken with her and she is more than willing to leave every but of the equipment there since she won't be opening another shop so it will all go to waste if she doesn't, and she explained that everything is expensive to buy and there was no use in throwing out all that equipment for me to spend money on new things when it all worked fine, she explained the only thing I will have to do is sharpen the scissors and buy some more bedding for the kennels as most of them are ruined, I went to college and did a dog grooming course, I am fully qualified to bath, brush and clip a dogs fur, everything is ready to go, I just need to put the money down for it, she has closed the shop, but explained to customers that is remaining there and is just getting new ownership so all the customers have stayed, I also have to get insurance in case myself or the dog gets injured.

I thank the brothers for not letting me help them, I also need to hire one or two more members of staff, the women has informed that there are so many customers in a day that it is best to have two fur clippers and a separate worker to bath and dry the dogs, so it is ready for the stylise when they are done clipping their current dog, and also it is required to have someone in the shop with you in case of accidents, after all these do happen when working with animals and having someone around to help is needed just in case, luckily mum and Sean know how to bath dogs as we have had a couple before and have offered to volunteer in bathing and drying until I get more staff and the women has agreed to stay on as an ordinary worker until I get another qualified stylist, currently I work in the local kennel, I have explained to my boss my plans and he is happy as long as I keep him updated on the progress, give him a leaving date a few weeks in advance and also allow him to be a client, I love helping abused dogs, its very rewarding watching them learn to trust and love again knowing you've helped them, though a lot of grooming shops around here refuse to groom shelter dogs due to them passing their health issues onto other dogs, so I have agreed that he can bring any dogs that need groomed to the shop on Sundays as those are the days we are closed so nothing can be passed on to other dogs.

"I hope you have room for another customer, Kiki will need groomed as well" Xian says.

"I would love to Xian" I tell him.

He smiles kindly at me and I look up to see the time, oh shit I need to get ready for work, I emailed my boss the other day when tong came back and told him I was able to go back to work, I announce this and everyone laughs as I rush up the stairs not even noticing that tong is following me up, I grab clean but old clothes to wear and rush into the bathroom, switching on the shower I start to strip.

"Hey babe" I hear his voice suddenly and jump yelping in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright I thought you saw me follow you, I was just wandering I was going to ask the brothers but since that happened to the gym, I was wandering if maybe your work had any spaces" he asks.

"They're rosters full just now but they do take on volunteers, if you want to come with me I can ask" I say.

"Volunteer" he asks unsure.

"It's the same thing as working only you're not paid for it" I explain.

"Oh yeah that'll be fine, I just want something to do to get me out the house" he explains.

"Well you never know once I leave because I have a paid job they'll need someone to fill it, if you enjoy maybe you can apply for a paid job there" I say and his face lights up.

"Yeah I could do that couldn't I" he says.

"Baby just don't get your hopes ok" I say worried.

He reads my mind.

"I know its unlikely and it will be hard for me to find a job since I don't have qualifications, I never thought I would do anything other than boxing, but I've kind of gone of it now after all the trouble it's caused" he explains.

"Tong if you really do struggle to find a job I'm sure I might be able to find something for you at the groom shop to do" I say and his eyes light up again.

"That's even better than the kennel, then we can work but still see each other during the day" he says.

"You wouldn't be bothered that I would be your boss then" I ask as I know some couples aren't keen on this.

"No its fine, I don't mind because I'll get to be close to you, I could help with the money parts, if you want since you struggle slightly with them" he says.

"Perfect you could work at reception, would you know how to book the appointments" I ask him.

"Yes you just look through the book to see when there's a space, and the original owners staying on to help until you get a bit more staff remember surely she wouldn't showing me" he says and I agree.

"Well looks like I have my first staff member" I say and he rushes forward to hug me.

"Ok lets get ready and go to the kennel, you can volunteer there until we move to the grooming shop" I say and he agrees.

An hour or so later.

We arrive at the kennel and go the office, I see the owner in his usual seat at his desk.

"Morning Sian, good to see you back, how was your holiday" he asks me.

"It was amazing Steve, really beautiful" I say.

"And who's your friend" he asks gesturing to tong.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, we met in Thailand and he decided to move over here with me" I say.

"Well in that case you snapped up one of the good ones, it's not everyday a person will move halfway across the world that soon in a relationship, you to are going to be together for a very long time" he says.

"Thank you Steve, the reason he came was because since we're not long back and he's never been in America before he doesn't have anything to do during the day while I'm here, I've already agreed with him that I'll find a job for him to do at the shop when it opens, but for now I was hoping you would let him volunteer as a helping hand for me" I say.

"Of course I don't see why not, in fact one of our new rescues is very frightened and she attacked a young volunteer the other day, she was told to stay away from the dog when it first arrived because she's not experienced enough to deal with those types of dogs unlike yourself, but she didn't listen and she cornered it in the kennel trying to get it to come to her, the dogs defence went up and it attacked, so we're in need of a new volunteer I told her if she wasn't going to listen to instructions to not come back, so as long as your willing to show him the ropes we will be happy to have him, it'll be a little more experience with dogs as well" he adds.

"Ok, we'll just go to the kitchen and get the food prepared then" I say, and go to walk away.

"Actually can you do the cats first, they'll be slightly quicker because all you have to do is open the doors to their beds" he says and I agree, I go through to the cat kitchen where we keep the cat things, deciding I'll show tong as we go along.

"Ok this is the cat kitchen, were we keep the cat food and bowls as you can see, first of all, since I haven't been here in a while, we need to go out and see how many cats we have in so we know how many bowls of food we need to fill, then we'll come back in here, fill the ones we need and one by one we'll take them all out, now before we go make sure when you let the cat out of its bed that you don't leave the kennel until the cat is distracted with its food before you leave, never let a cat get out the kennel because they are a nightmare to get back in, ok" I finish explaining tong nods his head showing he understands.

"Now I know it's early and you may forget some of that so even if it seems silly just ask me anything you need ok" I say.

It's currently five in the morning, that's also why I was asked to do the cats first, the dogs aren't fed until eight, so we start letting them out at seven, I grab a note book and he follows me into the cattery, we walk up the row of kennels, unlike the dogs who are moved into an indoor kennel area, the cats have small shed like beds inside their kennel as this is easier to put them in at night, we count 15 cats in total, I make a note so we don't forget and go back to the kitchen.

"Ok so we need 15 bowls then" tong asks.

"Yeah that's right" I say and we start gathering bowls from the shelves, once we have 15 I grab a bag of food from the cupboard, opening the bag I take two scoopers out and hand one to tong, I fill the first bowl to show him how much to put it in, he follows my lead and soon all the bowls are filled, I gesture at him to follow me to another set of shelves with more bowls on it, above is a sign with the words water bowls only.

"Now we need to fill their water bowls with water, we can just use the tap from the sink" I explain and we start grabbing bowls and filling them with water counting them as we go so we know when we have enough.

"Ok so now we have to take them to the kennels, now the best way to do it, is to take one bowl at a time so you don't spill anything while unlatching the door, since the cats are in their sheds, you can leave the kennel door open when you go to get the next bowl, when you go back in with that close the kennel door and then let the cat out, I'll do one first so you know what I mean ok" I say and he agrees.

Grabbing one of the food bowls I head out to the kennels, I go the first one and opening the door I walk in, the cat is watching me and meows wanting to be let out, I put the food bowl on the ground and walk back out leaving the kennel door open like I explained since the cat is closed in the shed, I take a water bowl and go back in to place it beside the water bowl, I lock the kennel door then approach the shed and unlock it, the cat jumps out and goes straight to the food bowl, it's then I remember the bedding needs to be checked for soiling, I slip out and explain to tong while I grab gloves to wear, now that he knows what to do he starts taking the food and water bowls to each kennel with a pair of gloves on then checks the bedding once he's let them out, I showed him the basket the soiled bedding goes into.

We get the cats down in no time and we go to the dog area to start there, its about the same as the cats only they have indoor and outdoor kennels, there is two dog sections with shed like buildings with kennels in them and then a row of outdoor kennels as well, we first put the food and water in the outdoor kennels and then go into the sheds, I grab two slip leads and hand one to tong, I show him how to get the dog from the indoor kennel to the outdoor and remind him to remember and close all gates and doors, once all the dogs are outside and eating their breakfast we enter the two sheds and prepare to clean the kennels, I show him what to go, changing the bedding mopping the mess from the floor, putting newspaper on the floor and then putting fresh water. Since there's a row on each side tong goes to the other side and starts there together we make our way down, its mid morning once we're done, we go the office to have a break until 12, which I explain to tong won't be as much work as before, all you do is refill the water bowls, put a small amount in the food bowls and check for mess in the kennels, since there would be two of us we decide instead of putting a dog back in an indoor kennel if its outdoor one needs cleaned we will just put a lead on it and one of us will hold it while the other cleans the mess as it won't take to long.

Before long our day of work is coming to an end and we have to put them all back inside for the night, we start with the two dog sections and lead them all one by one into the indoor kennels, once that's done we go through all the outdoor kennels and clean them, hosing them, and emptying the water bowls, then we move on to the cats, we go In and place clean water and litter in the sheds and make sure they are clean before we lift each cat and place them in their beds, then close and lock them, after that we say goodnight to Steve and head home for our own dinner, needless to say not being used to working we both fall asleep on the couch and have to be awoken and told to go upstairs to bed, where we collapse on the bed and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sian pov

I open my eyes and groan, tong and I were so tired last night we forgot to close the curtains and the sun in shining right in my eyes, I pull the covers over my eyes to block out the light and I feel tong shift against me, he's lying behind me spooning into my back. I shuffle back further into his arms, he tightens his grip around my waist and nuzzles my neck.

"Morning baby" he mumbles.

"Morning handsome" I mumble back.

"Why you hidden under there" he asks.

"Because we forgot to close the curtains and the suns shining in" I explain.

"Is it" he asks.

I feel him lift his head and then he groans and slides his head under the covers with me.

"Your right that's really bright and painful" he grumbles.

"I think we might be vampires" I giggle.

"Mmmmm I like the sound of that, sleeping all day and partying all night with you" he says seductively and I giggle.

However my giggles are stopped when he starts kissing my neck, I groan and can already feel the dampness pooling between my legs, I turn around to face him and he moves on top of me, our lips meet and we start to make out, I missed this last night, removing our clothes is slightly more difficult under the covers but we manage, he gently pushes himself inside me and the pleasure makes me almost climax, I manage to hold it back and he starts to move slowly, he's being slow and tender, really making love to me.

We climax together and he collapses on top of me, being careful not to put all his weight on me.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear.

"I love you to" he whispers back.

"We should get up" he says.

"I know we have to get work" I say.

"Will it just be the same jobs as yesterday" he asks.

"Yes the only other thing would be helping the volunteer dog walkers find a dog that they can handle, so they can walk it" I explain.

"Oh yeah I was wandering what you were doing yesterday when you were putting dogs on leads then giving them to people, then a few minutes later they would be back" he said.

"Yeah well now you know" I say.

"Well I think I know what to do since I saw you do it yesterday, you just take a lead up with you and let them look around until they see a dog they want to walk and then you enter the kennel and put the lead on the dog and then take it out the kennel and give it to the volunteer" he says.

"Yeah exactly, you learn fast" I say.

"Why thank you beautiful" he says and pecks me on the lips.

He pushes the covers off of us and gets out of bed, I sit up and pout as he grabs some clean clothes and walks towards the bathroom, he catches the look on my face and chuckles.

"Feel free to join me baby" he says.

"Mmmm I might just take you up on that offer Mr Po" I say and start to crawl down the bed towards him, when I reach the end I sit up on my knees and wrap my arms around his neck, I pull him close and kiss him.

"I really do love you know" I say.

"I know baby, I love you to" he says sweetly and kisses me again.

I squeal when he breaks the kiss and lifts me over his shoulder, he playfully smacks my ass and I giggle, he carries me into the bathroom and switches on the shower, I panic for a second thinking he's going to carry me into a freezing cold shower but relax when I see him adjusting the temperature so it's hot, he carries me into the shower cabinet and the warm water cascades over both of us, he puts me down carefully and kisses me.

"Oh no Mr we have to get ready for work" I say, I know exactly what he wants but we don't have time or we'll be late.

"Please" he pouts.

"Tong we'll be late, we can't be late when we open the groom shop especially since I'm the owner" I say.

"Ok, I guess there's tonight or the lunch hour" he says and wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle, my giggles soon turn into uncontrollable laughter, he laughs with me and soon we are in hysterics of laughter.

When we finally control ourselves we start to shower, thankfully tong doesn't keep trying to persuade me to make love again and understands that we don't have time and need to get to work, we shower in double time and walk into our bedroom to get dressed, I blush and smile when tong asks if he can do my hair like he did when we had our first date in Thailand. He dry's it then gently starts to brush all the tangles out of it, it feels really nice and I feel like I could fall asleep, he grabs a hair tie and gently gathers my hair into a ponytail.

We peck each other on the lips one last time and then head downstairs, we have enough time to have a quick breakfast before we head to work so I put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Why two pieces" tong asks.

"Well one for me and one for you" I answer as I open the fridge.

"Oh thanks you didn't have to do that" he says.

"Well one piece normally fills me up fine so I just assumed you would be the same but I can make you another piece while you eat the first one if you want" I suggest.

"No, no that's ok one piece will be fine" he says and smiles sweetly at me.

He opens the fridge and grabs the butter, putting it on the worktop beside me he opens the cutlery drawer and grabs a knife, the toast pops up and I take it out the toaster and put them both on the worktop since the surfaces are always thoroughly clean. I open the butter and scooping some onto the knife start to spread it across the first piece of toast then do the same with the other.

I hand one to tong and we start to eat, I clean up a little while I eat so my mum doesn't have to do anything when she gets up, since its so early everyone else is still in bed, so tong and I are trying to be as quiet as we can, although because its so quiet in the house it feels like every little noise we make it amplified and echo's, I jump when my phone rings, I look at the caller to see its sally the previous owner of the shop.

"Hey sally what's up" I ask.

"Nothings up I was just wandering if you had found any staff yet because the girls are getting ready to leave and move on to their next jobs" she asks.

"Oh yes about that I meant to call you, my boyfriend tong wants to have Ashley's job, bathing, drying and working the desk, the only thing is he will need to be trained up a bit, which shouldn't be too hard, it's pretty much commen sense when your bathing them and it's the same with the desk, I think he'll just need to be shown a couple of times and he should catch on, so the only other thing I need is a stylist which I'll pop up tonight and put a poster in the window saying the position is available and hopefully someone will contact me" I explain to her.

"Ok that's really good, if you want we can tag team your boyfriends training, you can teach him the grooming part and I can teach him how to work the desk" she offers.

"Sounds perfect, now all I need is a couple more pay checks to get the rest of the money I need to buy the building from you and that will be us" I say.

"Fantastic, now since I'm retiring and not going into another job I'll stay on and do Laurens job as a normal stylist until you find another one and of course I'll help train tong up, but as soon as you find another stylist and tong knows what he's doing that's me done, the only thing I will say is it will be very difficult having to trian tong up after you take over and Ashley isn't there to help out if the shops busy" she says and I see her point.

"That's a good point, it will be very rushed, it would be easier if he was already trained up when we took over, because I'll be a stylist it will be difficult for me to juggle the two things" I say.

"Exactly" she says.

"Not unless, tong started volunteering at the kennel I work at so he would have something to do and to give him a little experience on working with dogs, but since it's not a paid job I'm wondering if it might be better if he came to volunteer at the shop instead so Ashley could train him up if that's ok with her" I suggest.

"I was thnking that myself, just give me a second and I'll go ask Ashley if that's ok with her" she says and the line goes quiet, it's now that I realise tong is looking at me confused.

"Sally and I are thinking it might be a bit difficult if we wait until I take over the shop to train you up because Sally and I will have to try and style the dogs and train you up at the same time and some owners don't like it when their dog takes longer than it should, so we're thinking if you go to volunteer at the shop now, then the three girls can train you up so everythings all ready to go and all we need is another stylist" I explain.

"That would be so much easier" he says.

"So that's ok with you if Ashley agrees" I ask him just to make sure.

"Yes of course it makes more sense and it will make things a lot easier for when you buy the shop, especially if some of the owners are a bit picky" he agrees and I nod my head and wait for Sally to come back on the phone, I don't have to wait long.

"I'm back, Ashley says she'll be happy to train tong up and is ready whenever he is, and she also agrees that would be best since she can also train him how to work the desk since that's her job as well" she explains.

"Ok perfect, when is it good for him to start" I ask.

"Well he can start today if he wants and come over now, at least then he'll have plenty of time to learn both jobs and he won't feel rushed he can take his time" she suggests.

"Ok I'll let him know and I'll drop him off and pop in to say hello before I go to my own job" I say.

"Alrighty then that's perfect see you both then, oh and don't think I missed that part about him being your boyfriend, you have to explain how and when that happened, all three of us expect all the gossip" she says and I agree to tell her.

We end the call and I turn to tong.

"So you sure this is ok with you, you won't see me until we both get home, which will probably about 5 oclock since the shop and kennel closes at four" I ask him.

"Of course, I mean I'll hate being away from you for the entire day but it won't be long soon we'll be working together and at least we don't have to worry about me making any mistakes when we're both on our own with the shop" he says.

"Ok, so I'll come in with you and introduce you to the girls and make sure you're settled before I leave sound ok" I ask.

"Yeah sounds fine, sounds perfect actually" he says and smiles.

"Alright, you ready to go then" I ask him.

"Yip" he says and we grab out lunches from the fridge and leave.

Tong pov.

Sian parks the car in the car park behind the shop and we get out, I grab my lunch and follow her round the corner to where the shop entrance is, when we walk in the first thing I see is the desk on the other side of the room, behind it is a door that leads to the grooming room, the rest of the reception looks like any other shop, there's varies toys and dog food bags on shelves with prices on them, I know this will be one of the things I will be taught to do, there's also a couple of chairs for people to sit on while they wait.

I follow Sian behind the desk and through to the groom room, the door is like a stable door, the bottom half is closed and the top is open, we go through and the first thing I notice is that the layout of the room is oddly similar to a kitchen, three benches that are basically just the same as kitchen worktops are lined up against one wall and then the bath is on the other side, the kennels are underneath the benches like kitchen cupboards would be there are four all together, two big ones for large dogs and two small ones for small dogs, there is also what looks like a kitchen cupboard with two drawers on top and a cupboard underneath, a cupboard built in to the wall and I notice now that there is also a board against the wall where the door is, there are three woman in the room, two standing at the boards and one standing at the bath rinsing some shampoo of a very small white dog.

"Hello how are you doing" the woman that I think is sally asks Sian, I assume its Sally because she's the oldest of the three.

"Hello, Sally we're good how are you" Sian asks.

"We're all good as well, this must be tong it's very nice to meet you, it's about time our girl got someone" she says and shakes my hand, I see Sian blush at her last comment.

She greets the other two girls and I notice that she talks with the girl at the bath a little longer than the others, that must be Ashley and the other girl must be Lauren.

"Oh right of course introductions, tong this is Sally the current owner" she gestures towards the oldest woman and we shake hands again.

"The girl at the back bench is Lauren she's the other stylist, and that's Ashley she's the one that will be training you up and who's job your going to get" Sian explains.

By now Ashley has turned of the shower and is rubbing the dog down with a towel, she extends her hand and we shake.

"It's nice to meet to meet you, I'm looking forward to working with you, first things first the job description, for the grooming part, you will bath, dry and brush the dogs so they are prepared for the stylists, I will show you how to do everything, later on when you get insurance you will be have to clip the nails as well, I will show you how to do that but for now you can only watch that part, ok with me so far" she ask.

"Yes, with you so far" I say.

She continues.

"Right next is the desk job, that is made up by several tasks, there is answering the phone which will be customers booking appointments, then there's phoning customers to tell them their dog is ready to be picked up, then there's taking the payment from the customer, the price list is under the desk I'll show you all that, then finally there's phoning the next days customers to remind them of their appointments" she explains.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too complicated" I say.

"It's not, it sounds like a lot, but really it's very easy to catch on" she says.

"Alright think your ready for me to go, I really need to get to my work" Sian asks me.

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll call you at lunch ok" I say.

"Definitley I'd love that and I'll look forward to it" she says and giving me a hug and a kiss she says goodbye to the girls and leaves.

I turn towards the girls and approach the bath where Ashley is standing.

"Ok so, time to get started, now normally the first lesson would be bathing but since this dogs already been bathed I'll show you how to dry first" she explains.

"Ok that's fine" I say.

"Now this will sound a little scary but I normally only show someone something once and then they try it the next time, so I'll show you how to dry this dog, and then I'll show you how to bath the next dog and then you are going dry it, and then the next dog you will bath and dry it on your own" she explains.

I pale slightly at her words.

"Don't panic, the three of us are never far away and you can ask for help at any time" she says.

I take a deep breath and prepare to watch her carefully as she shows me how to work the dryer, it's basically just like a hairdryer only a lot stronger so it can get right to the dogs skin and completely dry them.

I watch her carefully how she moves the dog and how she dries each area, soon Lauren is finished cutting her dogs fur and Ashley puts our dog on her bench so she can finish drying it, I watch carefully and can see slightly more clearly how to move the dog around and dry each part properly.

My nervous settle slightly and I begin to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sian pov.

I arrive at the kennel slightly early than I should, I go to the office to sign in so Steve knows I'm here, I walk round to the office and when I enter I discover Steve is already there sorting out paper work at his desk.

"Good morning Sian, we've had some new dogs in for boarding, your boys back, his owners are on another business trip, they booked him in for a groom at sally's and were wondering if you would do it since he seems to have bonded with you, I'll let you go a few minutes early, his appointments at about five" he explains to me.

"Tobin, the old spaniel you mean" I ask.

"Yeah that's the one, they forgot he was due for a groom and rushed back after they dropped him off, they asked if you would take him and do everything and they would give me the money to give to you to pay for it and they would pay extra for you to do it" he explains.

"Ok yeah sure, does Sally know it's me that's taking him" I ask since I just left and she didn't mention anything.

"Yeah I called just after you left to let her know that he would still be attending the appointment and she said that if the dog trusts you and it will cause him less stress if you groom him then that's not a problem she'll see you then" he explains.

"Ok, Well what time should I get away at" I ask him.

"Well I was thinking you could go at quarter to 4, that way you have just over an hour to get there so if you want to pop home to do something you can" he says.

"Ok well I'll wait and see what work is still left over before I decide on the leaving time" I say and go to walk out to start on the cats.

"Oh Sian that's not a problem we have a lot more volunteers in today, some people are starting to come back from holiday, so we have a few people in to help you, they split up into two groups to wash and prepare the bowls for animals breakfast so there should only be the case of filling them up with the food then putting them in the kennels" he explains.

"Ok, so we should get everything done quickly then" I say and he nods his head.

I quickly sign the sheet that says I'm here and decide to head to the cat kitchen first, since it's still a while before the dogs are let out and fed, I enter the kitchen and see a small group of young adults or teens washing bowls and filling up clean ones with food and water.

"Hey guys I'm Sian, I'm a worker here at the kennel, how's it going in here" I ask them.

"It's going good, we've nearly prepared the fifteen food and water bowls we need for each cat, we decided to wash the other ones that weren't being used as well to pass the time and because we thought they could use a wash" they explain to me.

"Alright then, well if you finish up filling the rest of the bowls with the food, and I'll start taking the ones that are ready out and putting any bedding in the wash that needs it" I say and lifting the first two bowls head outside into the cattery.

After only going to a couple of cat kennels and letting them out, the other volunteers come out to help having finished, with the washing and filling the bowls, we get the cats fed and let out in no time and there isn't much bedding to be washed either, I put the bedding in a basket and place it in the small cupboard where the washing machine is kept, I grab the other basket that's in there for the dogs dirty bedding.

"Right now that the cats are done shall we head to the dog sections and help the other group" I suggest and the volunteers agree with me.

We head to the big dog section where the kitchen is and enter, the group are just finishing up filling the bowls with water and food.

"Hey guys for those who don't know me I'm Sian I'm a worker here, are we just about ready to let them out and feed them then" I ask and they nod in agreement.

"Right well if a couple of you that aren't doing anything grab the bowls and follow me and we'll start putting them in the kennel" I say and grabbing a bowl of food and water I start to do the same thing I did with the cats and go kennel to kennel putting a bowls in each, some need more than one each as some dogs are pairs and have to be put together, Since there's a whole big group of us now it doesn't take long and soon we grab some leads and start taking the dogs out into the outdoor kennels, this is also done quickly as the dog are happy to go into the kennels since their food is in there, As I'm walking up and down the hallway taking each dog outside, I hear a high pitched but weak bark every time I walk past the same kennel, finally when it comes time for me to take that dog out I smile when I see it's Tobin.

As I approach the kennel he walks up to the door wagging his tail, Tobin is a fifteen year old cocker spaniel, his fur is black and grey, he is completely deaf and blind, has a lot of lumps on his body and as I bend down to say hello discover that he now has a growth on mouth, these things aren't the result of illness and don't cause him a lot of pain, it's mostly just because of old age, we all think he won't have long to go now until he passes but he always proves us wrong and lasts that little bit longer.

"Hey buddy, you miss me" I say even though he's deaf.

Since he's blind I'll need to put the lead on him to guide him to his kennel, some dogs don't need the lead and will quite happily follow you into their kennel but for the old mans safety he goes on lead, I open the kennel door and being careful of his mouth put the slip lead over his head and round his neck, I stand up and gently guide him outside.

"Come on boy it's breakfast time and later on you get to go for a lovely pampering session" I talk to him, I know I know even if he could understand me he's deaf anyway.

Since he's blind I have to show him to his food bowl and stay with him while he eats to make sure he's all right, he also needs to be checked on to make sure he's able to find his water bowl and drinks throughout the day, it takes a while for him to eat his food since he likes to take his time, even though his diet and portions haven't been changed he has lost most of his body fat which is a common thing for an old dog, Once he's finished eating his breakfast I give him a hug and leave the kennel, I let the other volunteers know that they need to keep an eye on him and make sure he is drinking especially since it's hot weather, I continue to do any other jobs that need done around the kennel for the rest of the time until lunch.

A few hours later.

We're bringing the dogs back in and then it will be time for me to leave with Tobin to the shop, I have told Steve I will phone him when I'm outside when I get back with him so he can unlock the gate, Once they are closed Steve locks the gate because there will be no more customers coming that day, I already put Tobin in the office with Steve since I wouldn't be long, he's had an early dinner but Steve will give him another small meal later in case he gets hungry again, Once the last of the dogs are in the kennels I say goodbye to the volunteers and head to the office.

Tobin tries to dart out when I open the door but I grab his collar and guide him back inside, I sit in one of the spare seats beside the desk and Steve is doing something on the laptop.

"Almost ready to go then" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I shouldn't need to pop home for anything so I'll probably wait a little later before we leave" I say.

"Oh yes that reminds me, I've been meaning to give you this all day but I kept forgetting" he says and grabbing the set of keys he keeps with him he opens one of the locked cabinets and starts looking through some envelopes in one of the baskets in there, I'm very confused as that's the basket our salary is kept in but I'm not due to be paid for another couple of weeks yet.

"Ahhhhh here we are" he says and taking one of the envelopes he comes back to the desk and sits down.

He hands me the envelope and I see it has my name on it, I open it and see my wage is in there.

"Steve I don't understand my wage isn't due for another couple of weeks yet why are you giving it to me now" I ask him.

"Well take it out and count it that should give you a clue as to what's going on" he says.

Ok, doing as he says I take the money out the envelope and start to count it, after I've counted it I realise there's more than just this weeks salary, there's a good couple of weeks salary in there and if I add it to what I've saved up so far it takes me to just over the amount I need to buy the groom shop from Sally.

"Steve this is just the amount I need to afford the shop, but I don't understand why have you given me all of this now" I ask him.

"You've worked for me for years, and then you were a volunteer before that, you were only 15 when you first walked through that door and asked if you could volunteer and ever since you have worked here, and I know how much you want this groom shop and so I have given you, I knew how much you still needed and so I wanted to give it to you, at least you get a head start on finding a new stylist and training up your partner" he say.

"Steve are you sure" I ask him.

"Yes I am sure, now go and I don't expect to see in tomorrow or again for that matter, I hope the shop is everything you hoped for, pop in to say hello whenever you want" he says.

"Thank you, this means a lot, well looks like I'm going to have to pop home after all" I say and giggle.

"Well what are you waiting for, grab the dog and off you pop" he says chuckling with me.

"Well alright then, Tobin lets go" I say and getting up I go outside and go to where the leads are hanging, I grab a slip one and turn around but the dog isn't there, then I remember he's deaf and probably didn't hear me calling for him to follow me, I walk back into the office and see Tobin lying fast asleep, Steve is trying to contain his laughter.

"Ha ha yes very funny I forgot the dog was deaf" I can't help but laugh with him.

I kneel down and gently waken Tobin, he lifts his head and I slip the lead over his head, standing up he follows me and saying goodbye to Steve I lead Tobin to my car, he trots along and when we get to my car I open the passenger seat door, I don't want to put him in the boot so then I can't keep an eye on him and make sure he's ok, I wrap my arms under his belly and gently lift him into the car, once he's in I close the door and walk round to the other side of the car and get in the drivers seat, Tobin is lying down and I can see he's preparing to sleep, I scratch him behind the ear and then focus on driving, it doesn't take long to get back to the house but in that short time Tobin has fell into a deep sleep and is snoring loudly, I giggle and turning off the engine I get out the car.

I go round to the passenger side and gently without disturbing him lift Tobin from the car, I lock the car and walk up to the front door, I keep him in my arms since he's asleep and somehow manage to unlock the front door, I go into the living room and gently lay him on the couch, heading upstairs I grab my handbag and kneeling on my bedroom floor I move the loose floorboard to reveal my little hidden spot, I pull the jar with the money I have saved in it and take off the lid, I put the money in the envelope along with the rest and put it in my handbag, I put the jar back in the floor and put the floorboard back in its place, getting up I head back downstairs.

When I enter the living room Tobin is still out for the count, again without disturbing him I carry him in my arms back to the car and place him back in the passenger seat, I drive to the groom shop and park in the car park behind it, I look over and I'm shocked to see Tobin is still sleeping and snoring very loudly, I roll my eyes and get out the car, carrying him yet again round the corner and into the shop, I can hear the dryer as soon as I walk in and can't help but wander if it's tong or Ashley that's using it, I walk through the reception back to the groom room and the first thing I see is my man at the bath drying a dog, he doesn't notice me but Lauren and Sally do, I put my finger to my lips signalling for them to be quiet and noticing that kennel one is free I open the latch and put Tobin inside.

I creep up behind Tong and wrap my arms around his waist, he jumps and turns around but smiles when he sees it's me, I kiss him on the lips and whisper in his ear so he can hear me over the dryer.

"Hey handsome I've missed you today" I say.

"I've missed you to baby" he says and he switches the dryer off.

"I was just about to put her on the bath board, do you want to hold her for me" he asks.

"Yeah sure" I say, we swap places and I unclip the noose _ **(A/N sorry guys I know it's a horrible word but unfortunately that's what they're called)**_ from the hook on the wall and lift the dog out the bath, tong grabs the bath board from behind the door and lifts it onto the bath, once it's on I put the dog on the board and clip the noose onto the second hook on the wall.

"Do you want to grab the stand dryer for me and do her ears, her owner was a bit snappy with Sally so we're trying to be as quick as we can with her, but she's pretty nervous" he explains.

"Yeah sure, this is Lizzy isn't it" I ask him.

"Yeah have you met here before" he asks.

"Yeah I've groomed her before when I was helping Sally out she is a bit of shy girl" I say while I plug the stand dryer into the wall, the stand dryer is just the same as the other dryers, the only difference is that it's on a stand and the blast isn't as strong as the others and so is handy for small breeds with thin fur or cocker spaniels ears, Lizzy is a black cocker spaniel, we switch on our dryers and tong dries her body while I focus on her ears, it takes a little while especially since she moves a lot but we eventually get her dry, I unplug the stand dryer and put it in a corner since it isn't used often and I won't need it for Tobin because it won't dry him quick enough and he needs to be dried quickly because he doesn't have a lot of body fat he will get cold very easily.

Tong go over to the tray that is sitting on Sally's bench, it has all the tools in it, he grabs a brush and a dog comb, he comes back and gently starts to work out the mats in her fur with the brush.

"Do you want me to brush her ears as well" I ask him.

"Yeah sure that would help a lot" he says, I grab the comb and gently start to work out the mats in her ears.

"So how's it been going" I ask him.

"Well I've got the grooming part down, I've learned how to do all the reception bits but I still need someone to stand with me and sometimes remind me on how to do some things but other than that I'm picking it all up pretty quickly" he explains.

"That's really good baby and oh that reminds me Sally I have something for you" I say and putting the comb down I pick up my bag which is down the side of the bath and take out the envelope.

"My boss Steve gave me my wage early and it was the rest of the money that I needed" I say.

She takes the envelope and looks inside, she takes the money out and counts it.

"This is all of it, but I thought it would take another couple of wages before you had it all" she says shocked and I explain to her what Steve told me.

"Well that was nice of him, so I guess that means that the shop is officially yours" she says.

"Yeah, I guess so and better yet I can start at anytime because he let me leave the job" I explain.

"Well this has turned out perfect, Lauren got a call from her new boss asking her if she would be able to start tomorrow but she had to say no, but you could phone them back and say you could now couldn't you" she directs the last part at Lauren.

"Yes I could, I'll do that as soon as I get home" she says and she beams.

"Well, remind me to give you your last pay check before you leave" I say.

"Will do boss" she says and I beam, it really has a nice ring to it.

"When I get home tonight I'll make a sign for wanted stylists to bring tomorrow and put in the window" I say.

"Perfect, just as well tong caught on the jobs as quick as he has, he's a quick learner and it will be easier, he just needs to remember how to do each job at the reception and he's perfect" Sally explains.

"Everything's all ready to go then who knew" I say.

I go back to tong and Lizzy and finish brushing and combing her ears, he smiles at me and I smile back, we continue to work and I really enjoy working with him.

"Oh Sean stopped by at lunch time he's going to help me get all the necessary documents to stay in the country" he explains.

"Good I'm glad, last thing we want is for you to be made to go back to Thailand by the authorities" I say.

"Yeah and I don't want you to get in trouble because I'll be an illegal worker up until that point" he says.

"Oh I never thought about that" I say shyly.

"And also I need to be insured before I can clip their nails in case I cut a nerve" he says.

"Yes we can get that sorted, and once that's done I'll show you how or if you want it looks like this lady's nails could do with being clipped you can watch how it's done" I suggest.

"Yeah sure I think she's about done with being brushed now anyway, Lauren said not to be to fussy because she's shaved really short" he says and puts the brush and comb back in the tray and grabs the nail clippers, he hands them to me and I show him how to clip each nail, Lizzy doesn't like it and wriggles around a lot so I need to be careful, tong helps to hold her still and I get it done without hurting her.

Lauren is finished with her dog so tong puts Lizzy on her bench for her and she starts shaving her fur.

"Should I put Tobin in now Sally" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, what's he like to bath" she asks.

"I don't know, I think that's why his owners and Steve wanted me to do it, because he's completely blind and deaf so we think he might be slightly calmer if I did it because he knows me, but I also need to be careful because he has a growth on his mouth and most of his body fat is gone, so I'm in for some fun times" I say and giggle.

"Jeez that's a lot of problems" she says.

"Yeah he also has a lot of lumps on him" I say.

"What age is he" she asks.

"About 15" I say.

"He's an old boy then, I think your biggest challenge will be getting him to wake up" she says laughing.

I nod my head laughing with her and open the kennel, I gently wake the sleeping dog and slip the noose on, he slowly comes out the kennel and is very sleepy, I wrap my arms around him and lift him up, I stand off to the side while tong moves the board off the bath and puts it back behind the door.

"Thanks honey I completely forgot that was there" I say.

"Honey that's new you've never called me that before" he says smirking.

I smirk back at him and gently place Tobin in the bath, I switch the shower on and start to soak his fur, tong stands beside me talking with me as I bath the dog, his fur is a little bit greasy so I make sure to put plenty of shampoo on and to scrub it in well with the bath scrunchie, I try to be as gentle as I can when I'm moving him around, it helps that he is very patient and doesn't fight against me, soon the shampoo is all scrubbed in and grabbing the shower I start to soak his ears, since he's a spaniel he gets bathed from his ears and backwards, his head and muzzle aren't touched, with all dogs their body is washed first and then if their heads need to be washed as well they are done last after the body, then the head is rinsed of and then the body, once his ears are soaked I grab the shampoo and pour some on each ear, then I start to scrub them thoroughly as they are slightly more greasy than his body, once that's all done I rinse him off then switch off the shower, I rub him down with a towel and then grab the dryer, I switch the heat on to dry him quicker so he doesn't get cold, Once the water is blasted from his fur so he's only damp, tong taps me on the shoulder and points to the board, I nod my head and switching the dryer off I unclip the noose and lift him out the bath, like before tong put the board on the bath and I put Tobin on and clip the noose back on to the wall.

"Do you want me to grab the other dryer and give you a hand just so he doesn't get cold" he asks me.

"Yeah sure go ahead" I say.

Together we dry his body and then dry an ear each, it doesn't take long as his fur isn't very thick, I give him a gentle brush but there is next to no mats in his thin fur, by now Sally is finished with her dog and puts it away In a kennel, I put Tobin on her bench, I clip his nails.

"He's put down as a tidy up, they don't want him short because without the body fat he'll get cold" Sally says, I nod my head and grabbing the razor and scissors start to trim and tidy up his fur.

Since his fur is thin it only takes about 20 minutes and he's done, I put a ribbon on his collar and put the collar on him, taking off his noose, I lift him off the bench and put him in a kennel, another hard day of work done, then we hear barking and a commotion arrives in the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sian pov.

Tobin was the last dog to bath last night so we closed up shop, said goodbye to Lauren as it was her last day now that I was taking over and would also be a stylist groomer, we took Tobin back to the kennel and Steve and Tong had a catch up, the struck quite the bromance, I teased him about it on the way home and he ended up parking the car and tickling me to death, I have seen a difference in him since he moved to the US with me, he's so carefree and very sweet and romantic, he never wants to stay hidden in the house he likes to be in the fresh air, it's infectious, when he smiles I smile, on our way our family called us and explained that they were finished at the gym and had already gone home, but we're planning on meeting them there tonight instead to help out, we got home had dinner with our family, then our wonderful family told us to go upstairs and spend some time together alone, we curled up in bed with popcorn and Doritos chips and watched movies, we also talked and toy fought, he almost tickled to me to death again, then we made love and fell asleep in each others arms, so last night was pretty much the best night of my life.

I roll over in bed and reach out, remembering last night makes me want to be in his arms, but I come up with air, I open my eyes and see the bed is empty and so is the room, the adjoining bathroom door is open a crack and I can the light isn't on meaning he isn't in there either, I look around the room for any clues as to where he is and see a piece of folded paper on my night stand, I pick it up and unfold it, it has a note on it.

 _ **Hey baby, your dad woke me early this morning and suggested we go and get the paper work I need to fill out to become a citizen and be allowed to live in the country today so you won't get in trouble for giving me a job, I don't know how long we'll be gone and I don't know if I might be slightly late to work but if I am that's the reason, as soon as I'm done I'll come straight there, love you baby.**_

 _ **P.S last night was amazing I love you.**_

I lay back on the bed and sigh, I'm happy that he's getting the paperwork over and done with because it would be heartbreaking if the police came and order him to leave and go back to Thailand, I wouldn't be able to cope with that, but at the same time the shop is so busy today, and we have a lot of troublesome and aggressive dogs in today, speaking of which I need to get ready for my first day as the new owner and a dog fur stylist, I've never been a dog fur stylist before but I learned to do it in college and so know how to do the job.

I get of bed and jump in the shower, I shower quickly and get dressed, it's quicker getting dressed for work when you're a dog groomer as makeup and fancy hair isn't the best idea, since the dryers are so strong the blow any dead or loose hair of the dog and if you wear makeup the hair will stick to you, and it almost always ends up in your hair, plus when your shaving or cutting a dogs fur your hair could block your vision if it's loose, so it needs to be in a ponytail or a bun, you can also put it in a plait but you run the risk of getting dog shampoo in your hair, also no jewellery is allowed as any aggressive or fearful dogs may lash out and pull the jewellery off which is bad for earrings, this includes piercing, so any lip, nose or even eyebrow piercing has to be taken out so there's no danger of an out of control dog ripping it out, I put my hair in a ponytail and put some trainers on, also no high heels, the fur is often scraped of the benches and onto the floor to be brushed up later, this means the floor can become slippery from all the hair on it.

Once I'm ready I head downstairs for breakfast, Mum, Kurt, Mylee, Eric, Brain and Xian are all in the kitchen eating breakfast already, tong and dad aren't here which I already knew.

"Hey baby girl" mum greets me.

"Morning mama" I say.

"Did you get the boys note this morning" she asks.

"Yes I did, and don't get me wrong I'm happy that he wants to do it and that after its all done he can stay here but it's a really busy day today and I really needed him for the shop, we have a lot of aggressive dogs in" I say.

"I know darling bit hopefully he won't be too long, now have some toast and then grab your lunch and go, you don't want to be late for your first day as the proud new owner of fluffy friends grooming shop" she says excitedly.

The rest of the others cheer for me and I blush, I eat the toast and have a drink of milk, Once I'm done I grab my lunch and put it in my bag, I wish everyone luck while they work on the gym and they wish me luck with the shop.

I leave the house and head to my car, I get in but before I drive off I decide to try and call tong, I dial his number and it rings for a few seconds before he answers.

"Hey baby what's up" he asks.

"I'm scared what if I mess up" I say.

"You'll be fine baby, just do what you learned and keep calm and you'll be fine, I hopefully won't be to long alright" he reassures me and I do feel better.

"How is it you always know what to say" I ask.

"I don't know I guess I just know what calms you" he answers.

"I missed waking up in your arms this morning" I tell him.

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I just don't want to get into trouble if someone finds out I'm not legal here yet I would be distraught if I had to leave you again, not to mention alone, there's nothing left for me in Thailand" he answers truthfully.

"Ok well I never saw your lunch in your fridge did you take it with you" I ask him.

"Yeah it's in my bag so I just need to come straight there when we're done here" he explains.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you when you get there" I say.

"Yeah sure of course I'll see you then baby, bye" he says.

"Bye I love you" I say.

"I love you to baby" he says and we end the call, I start the engine and am about to drive off when movement catches my eye.

I look out my window to see Xian signalling me to wait and he is walking towards me, I open my door and get out the car, I meet him halfway up the path.

"What's wrong Xian" I ask him.

"I hate to be a pest, but I don't like taking Kiki to the gym with us while it is being repaired as there are still some dangers that could be harmful for her, but when we came home yesterday I noticed she was slightly stressed, I think it's because of the move and new environment, I was wondering could she possibly go with you to the shop just until the gym is fixed up and then she can come with me when I work there" he asks.

"Of course Xian, if I have time I could even give her a groom while we're there" I say.

"Don't feel like you have to though I heard you saying you were very busy today, so if you don't get a chance it's ok" he says.

"Ok she's a great natured dog so I don't see a problem with taking her" I say.

"Thank you very much, here although I have trained her in Thailand to walk without leash, that was in the sticks where there wasn't quite so many noise, I'm not sure how she will react on a busy street, might be best to put the leash on, if you let me know what she is like I will brush up and remind her of some of her training and help her adjust" he says handing me a leash.

"Sounds good to me, I'll take good care of her, have a nice day Xian" we part ways and I call for Kiki to come with me.

At first she is hesitant and wants to go with her master but then Xian gives her the command to follow me instead and she does, I open the boot of my car and she jumps in without bother, I scratch her on the head to reward her and then carefully close the boot, I get back in the drivers seat and drive off towards the shop, when I get there I park in the parking lot and open the boot, Kiki stays on my command and I clip the leash on her collar, I give the command for her to jump out and she obeys, I lock the car and start to walk towards the shop.

I hear voices behind me and turn to see Sally and Ashley coming towards me, we walk into the shop together and get ready for the day, I give Kiki a toy and put a dish of water out for her.

A few hours later across town, tong pov.

I'm sitting in a waiting room filling out the many forms I need to became an American citizen, the plan was to take the paper work home, but when I mentioned to the worker that was helping me that my girlfriend has given me a job, he recommended that I fill them out now because Sian could get in a lot of trouble with the police because it's the law that I'm not allowed to work until I'm legal in the country, he also mentioned that if I won't be able to marry Sian until I'm legal as well, which got me thinking about Sian, boy would I love to see her walking down an isle towards me in a beautiful white dress, although I think she may be a bit pissed at me just now, it's currently lunch time and I'm nowhere near finished, my eyes hurt so I decide to have a ten minute break and eat my own lunch, I already asked the receptionist and she said that since there was no one else here, I cleaned up after myself and we didn't know how much longer I would be here for it's ok for me to eat.

I take the box out my bag and grab the juice first as I'm dying of thirst, Sean is currently having a bathroom break anyway, he's been great, he's helped me with any bits I've gotten stuck on or haven't understood, I pull out my phone and decide to call Sian and apologise for not being there yet, the phone rings a couple times and then she picks up.

"Hey baby, how's it going" I ask her.

"It would be going better if you were here, what's taking so long tong" she asks and I can hear she's frustrated.

"What happened" I ask her.

"We had a boxer in and it was really vicious, she bit my arm" she says.

"Are you ok" I ask her.

"Yeah its fine now just hurts a bit, I'm just having lunch" she says.

"So am I, I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I mentioned to them that I was working and they told me it would be safer for you if I filled the forms in today because you could get in a lot of trouble for letting an illegal immigrant work for you and that's what I'm classed as right now" I explain.

"So you're working through the forms now" she asks.

"Yeah and I'm not allowed to leave until I'm finished and they're handed in" I explain.

"So what are the chances by the time you get here we'll be finished" she asks.

"Pretty high I'm afraid, I'm really sorry Sian, it's just I don't want you to lose the shop because you hired me, not after you've worked so hard to get it" I explain.

"Your hearts in the right place and I love you for that, I think I just need a hug" she says.

"Then I vow and promise right here and now that the first thing I will do when I see you is hug you" I say and I'm rewarded with a giggle.

"I love you Tong Po with all my heart" she says.

"And I love you Sian young with all my heart" I say back.

"Well I better go and get back to work" she says.

We say goodbye and hang up, Sean walks round the corner and it dawns on me that he hasn't eaten anything since we had our breakfast early this morning, since my sandwich is already cut in half I offer him the other half and he's hesitant at first but when I reassure him he takes it gratefully, after lunch we continue with the paper work.

Another few hours later Sian pov.

It's coming 5pm and we should be closed, I told Sally and Ashley just to go and I would wait a little while longer then contact them, we were meant to have three white western highland terriers in today, they were supposed to be our last dogs of the day, but they haven't shown up and the owner hasn't contacted me yet, I wait for another few minutes and then decide to phone, just as I'm dialling the number though the bell at the door rings signalling someone has come in and I hear the door opening along with the patter of paws, the smaller door that leads to the reception from the hallway opens and the owner enter with the three dogs.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I thought you would be closed, but I thought I would try on the off chance, as you can see we've got a bit of a dilemma, that's why I'm late, I knew how busy you were today so I tried to bath them at my house first to get rid of the staining so your job would be easier but I lost track of the time and only realised what time it was after I bathed the second one" she explains.

I don't answer straight away, I'm too busy staring at the dogs in horror, that staining will take forever to get out.

"What happened" I finally manage to ask.

I let my mother look after them this morning while I was at work and I specifically said to her, don't take them to the lagoons because they are going to the grooming shop today and it's not fair on the workers to have to wash all the stains out their fur as it's difficult to get out" she explains.

"But she took them to the lagoon anyway and let them swim in the water and this is the result" I say.

"Yes I am so sorry, I understand it's late and you're meant to be closed but I would be ever so grateful" she says.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault, you were only late because you were trying to make the job easier for me, I'm assuming that why these two have only patches of green on them but the third one is still covered in head to toe with it" I ask.

"Yeah that's right" she says.

"OK then, well I'll take them back and see what I can do" I say.

"Oh thank you, just give me a ring when they're ready and I'll try and be back as soon as I can" she says and I agree, she leaves the shop and I lead the dogs back into the groom room, I decide to do the first two that are only patchy first and leave the one that's covered until last, I put the first two in a kennel and grabbing the other patchy one I put it in the bath, her name is Bella and she's quite a sweet dog, I remove her collar and put the noose on her and clip it onto the bath hook.

I'm about to switch the shower on when I hear the bell go.

"I'M SORRY WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT, PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW OR GIVE US A CALL" I yell through as I don't want to leave the dog unguarded in case she hurts herself.

"It's just me" A voice says and tong walks round the corner.

"Oh I am so happy to see you" I say.

"Why are these guys just getting done now" he asks.

"It's a really long story, right now we really need to get them bathed" I say.

"Alright lets crack to it then" he says and grabs the shower, he starts soaking the dog and I fill up the shampoo bottle.

"So uh why are they green" he asks and I giggle at his puzzled look.

"The owner let her mother look after them while she was at work and even though she told her not to because she knew it would stain them like this and it would me murder to wash out, she took them to the lagoons" I explain.

"Lagoons dye a dog's fur" he asks.

"Yep, don't ask me how though I have no idea, I think it's something to do with the green plants in them it dye's their fur green" I explain.

"Ahhhhh, so why is this one and the other one in the kennel only got patches but the other looks like it's been smothered in the stuff" he ask.

"Because when she got them back from her mother, she knew how much of a nightmare the staining is to wash out and so she bathed the first two and managed to get most of it out, but then she realised what time it was and didn't have time to put the first one in" I explain.

"So that's why she was late then" he puts the final piece into place.

"Yes that's why they were late" I explain.

A little while later.

We're finally bathing the last dog, he needs to be scrubbed thoroughly to get all the green off and it takes forever but finally we him done, tong puts him on the bench and I get an idea.

"I told Xian I would try and groom Kiki, do you want to help me put her in the bath and I'll bath her while you dry him and after he's dried we can swap" I ask him.

"Sure" he helps me lift her in and I start bathing her.

I get her halfway dried and it's time to swap, I shave the terrier and tong finishes drying Kiki.

Finally after a while later we're done, I put the westie away and wait for it's mum to arrive, since tong isn't insured yet I pass the time by clipping Kiki's claws and he watches how it's done he also phones the family to see if they are still at the gym or if they have gone home, they are still there and have said they will be there for a while yet and we're still to meet them there.

Another while later.

We're finally out and heading to the gym, I feel like I could sleep, today's rush has really taken it out of me, I'm about to fall asleep when I feel the car stop and the engine turned of.

"Are we there already" I ask.

"Not quite, but I was hoping we could walk for a minute and watch the sunset, since it's been such a stressful day" tong suggests.

I think of saying no but then I see how hopeful he is and agree, when I get out the car I realise we are a lake, we walk hand and hand across the lake's bridge, we stand at the edge with the water rippling beneath us and watch as the sun sets, tong turns me.

"Sian, ever since the first time I laid eyes on I have loved you, I knew I wanted to be with you forever, and I knew that I would be willing to do anything for you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and so I would like to take the next step in our relationship" he says.

"Tong what are you talking about" I ask him confused.

He takes a black velvet box out of pocket, oh god what is he doing, my heart races, is he doing what I think he's doing, he drops down so he's kneeling on one knee and takes my left hand in his.

"Sian Michael Young, will you do me the honour of being my one true love, will you marry me" he says and opens the box.

The ring is beautiful, its band is silver and the diamond is in the shape of a rhombus, which is the proper diamond shape, I'm in shock and the love I feel for this man hits me like a fright train, a single tear falls from my eye.

"Yes" I whisper.

"You will" he asks to be sure.

"Yes tong I'll marry you" I say again more confident this time.

He takes the ring out the box and slides it on my finger, he lifts me twirls me around and kisses me.

We stay in each others arms for a few minutes just enjoying the sunset.

"I love you tong".

"I love you Sian".

At the gym.

When we arrive at the gym we can't keep our secret long as I normally don't wear jewellery so it's obvious to all that I'm suddenly wearing a ring.

"Congratulations" everyone takes turns saying it and hugs us.

"We must start planning right away" mum and Mylee say barely containing themselves.

"Remember we need to wait until tong is legal first" I remind them.

"We should know either the end of this week or next week" tong says.

We all chat and I explain how he proposed to me, Xian spots Kiki and notices she's been groomed and thanks me.

We calm down and tong and I help them get cleaned up so we can head home, the gym is practically finished it just needs a few last touches, I'm starting to feel thankful that they have plumbing and toilets because I'm all of a sudden staring to feel queasy, I check no one is looking and take off running to the toilets, I empty the contents of my stomach in to the bowl, once I stop I sag on the floor exhausted, I'm panting heavily from running, I sit there for a few moments getting my bearing and trying to figure out what made me sick, the only thing I can think of is that it's maybe a minor 24 hour bug that I've caught, I flush the waste away and look in the mirror making sure my mouth is clean, I leave the toilets and go back to my family, I decide not to tell them as I don't want to worry them, plus I don't want to ruin this happy moment, we finish up and head home for some dinner, I just hope I can keep it down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sian pov.

I'm lying in bed looking at the dark ceiling, I haven't vomited since we left the gym and I did feel better but then I came home and we had dinner, ever since we had dinner my stomach has been doing somersaults and it's not painful just really uncomfortable, like cramps, everyone went to bed an hour ago and tong and I lay in bed talking at first but it wasn't long before he fell asleep, I've tried to sleep as well but I can't get comfortable, I've tried lying different ways in the hopes to ease the cramps but nothing has worked, sighing in frustration I slowly and gently push the covers back and slide out of bed, I tiptoe out the room and down the stairs, I haven't told anyone that I vomited and I haven't told them I'm not feeling well either, I don't want to worry them as I think it's just a bug that will clear in a couple of days, I head into the kitchen and switch on the light, my eyes sting for a second at the brightness so I stand still for a moment to let them adjust, once I've adjusted to the brightness I open the lid of the kettle and check how much water is in it.

Seeing that there isn't enough I move to the sink and fill it up with water, I then hit the button and it starts to boil, I ponder for a second weather to have black current or camomile tea, I decide on camomile and start to make it, I try to be as quite as I can as I move around the kitchen, I finish making the sweet tea and decide instead of sitting in the kitchen I'll go to the living room and put the TV on for a bit of back round noise, I switch the light of and carrying my cup head through, I sit on the cuddle chair and grab the remote, I settle on a movie channel called true movies, I like this channel because it only plays movies that are based on true events and they're really interesting, I sip at the tea and keep my fingers crossed that it will help to settle my stomach, I get engrossed in the film and don't even realise that I've finished until I raise the cup to my lips to take another sip but no liquid enters my mouth, I look down to see the cup is indeed empty.

I sigh sadly, my stomach still hasn't settled in fact it feels like it's worsened slightly, I decide to keep watching the movie and give it a little more time for the tea to travel through my system into my stomach, as I watch I start to feel slightly drowsy, I can tell it's from tiredness as it is pretty late at night, I feel my eyes close and my grip on the cup slackens, I'm jolted awake when I hear a smashing sound I look down to see it was the cup falling and smashing on the floor, I sigh and carefully avoiding the glass since I'm barefooted and go to the kitchen to grab a tea towel to pick the glass up with so the risk of cutting myself is a little lower, I head back to the living room towel in hand and kneel in front of the broken glass, being careful I start to pick it up, I hear movement upstairs but just assume it's either Kiki or someone going to the bathroom, but then I hear them coming down the stairs.

"Sian what happened" I hear is warm accented voice and I feel soothed.

"I dosed off and I dropped the cup, I'm sorry I woke you" I say.

"No you didn't, I rolled over to cuddle you and noticed you weren't there, I felt lonely, I got up and checked our bathroom then I checked the bathroom in the hallway and that's when I heard the smash and came down, what are doing up anyway it's unlike you to get up during the night" he asks.

He kneels down beside me and takes the tea towel off me, he picks up the rest of the glass, I follow him to the kitchen where he puts the glass in the bin.

"Is that camomile I smell" he asks.

I nod my head and I know I'm busted.

"You only drink camomile when you don't feel well, spill it" he says.

"I don't want to worry you" I say.

"What worries me is when you don't tell me things, baby we're a couple I want you to be able to come to me if you're not well or need something" he says.

"Ok, can I have a hug first" I ask and open my arms.

"Sure, come here" he says.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me, my heart flutters, god I love him.

"How about we go back upstairs and you can tell me what's wrong up there" he suggests.

I nod my head and we hold hands as we walk back through the house to the stairs making sure all the lights are switched back off, we go upstairs and back to our room, we climb in bed and snuggle up to each other.

"So baby girl, you going to tell me what's wrong" he asks me, as he reaches over to the night stand and switches on the lamp.

I open my mouth to talk but then my stomach lurches and a sharp pain makes me gasp, I get out of bed and run to the bathroom, I hear tong following me, I fall to my knees in front of the toilets and empty the contents of my stomach into the bowl, tong holds my hair back and rubs my back, once I've finished vomiting he grabs a wash cloth and wets it with warm water, he hands it to me and clean my mouth, he helps me stand up and guides me to the sink were he hands me my toothbrush that already has toothpaste on it, I brush my teeth to get rid of the taste and I notice tong slip out of the room, I finish brushing my teeth and go back into the bedroom, I climb into bed feeling exhausted, tong reappears with a glass of water, he climbs into bed beside me and hands me the glass.

"Here try taking small sips it might make you feel better" he says.

I follow his instructions and just take small sips.

"I'm assuming that's why you were drinking camomile tea" he says.

"Yeah, when we got to the gym earlier that's when I first vomited, and then I was fine after that until we had dinner and I got some cramps, then I vomited just now" I say.

"Do you feel better after that" he asks.

"Yeah, I don't feel as uncomfortable, just wish I could sleep" I say.

"Alright well why don't we give that a try and we'll see how you are in the morning, it might just be a bug" he says.

"I thought that as well" I say.

I put the glass on the nightstand and tong switches off the light, we snuggle down together and I manage to fall asleep.

The next day.

We wake up early that morning for work, I feel a bit better and shower and dress quickly, I have a small slice of toast for breakfast and eat it slowly, the strange thing is even though I'm vomiting and that would normally put some one off their food, I feel starving, I just want to eat and eat, I have to force myself to go slow in the hopes of keeping it down, before we leave we agree with the family that we will sit down and have a family meeting to make a plan for the wedding.

Today isn't as chaotic as it was yesterday and we can move at a much slower pace, tong takes advantage and keeps an eye on me, he asks me if I'm ok every now and again, I smile at his sweetness, I love that he wants to take of me, every time I clip a dogs nails he stands close and watches so when the time comes for him to do it he will know what to do, most of the dogs we have in today are well behaved, I think the only problem we have is bichon frise that is severely matted, this is a common problem that happens when owners don't brush their dogs or don't brush them properly, we've told them to bring them in in between appointments and we'll do it but they never listen so when it comes time for their tidy up it is very painful for the dog to be brushed and often they have to get the coat shaved short, even if the owner doesn't want that, as tong brushes the dog the poor thing is almost howling in pain even though tong is trying to be as gentle as possible.

After a few minutes of trying he shakes his head and puts the brush and comb away, he then stands beside me.

"I'm not going to put it through that pain Si, it's really bad I would just shave it off, and if the owner complains just tell them that it was either that or put the dog through pain" he says and I agree.

He goes to stand beside the dog and gently strokes her to calm her down as the pain has stressed her out and she's panting heavily, I finish the patterdale terrier that I'm working on and put a bow on it's collar then put him back in a free kennel, I gesture to tong to bring the Bichon over, she is badly matted.

"Ok I'll try and give her a gentle brush through now that she's a bit calmer but if it's too much for her I'll just shave her off" I say and he nods his head.

I grab a brush and a comb and gently start to work at the mats, but it's not long before the poor girl is whimpering and yelping in pain, I put the brush and comb away and grab the razor, I start to shave the dog and her yelping turns to just a light whimpering, the matting is so thick that even the razor is struggling to cut through it, eventually with patience I manage to shave the coat short, but because she was so thick with mats we have discovered that the shampoo hasn't gotten right to the skin and so the dog is still dirty.

"Oh Si I'm sorry I gave her a really scrub" tong says feeling guilty.

"No it's not your fault, it's because the mats were so thick that the shampoo hasn't been able to get right into the skin, it shouldn't take long to bath and dry her again since the coat is short" I say and he unclips her noose and lifts her off my bench and back into the bath.

"Sorry princess, we're back here again" he says sweetly, he's so good with the dogs.

There's another dog in the kennel that looks like it has mats just like her, I grab a noose and take the dog out the kennel, I put it on my bench and start to examine the mats to see how thick they are, I was right they are just as bad which means the same thing will probably happen with the shampoo, and the dog will still be dirty, I let tong know and we agree the dog should be shaved first before it is bathed and then I can tidy it up once it's dry, since the mats are pretty much the same as the bichon's I don't even attempt to brush it, I just shave it.

A few hours later.

Tong and I are finally heading home, I vomited my lunch up not long after eating it but other than that I've been fine today, that's when I realise something, I had spicy wraps with spicy chicken for my lunch, and then dinner the other night was a spicy curry, and I also had spicy wraps yesterday afternoon when I vomited at the gym, it seems to be a pattern, I can't eat spicy food.

We get home and I ask mum what she's making for dinner, she tells me it's macaroni and cheese which isn't spicy, good the perfect test, if I keep this down it must mean that for some reason spicy food isn't agreeing with me any more, I heard somewhere that it can be a sign of acids that are your stomach or gall stones, I make a metal note that if my experiment works and I'm right to make an appointment with the doctor.

We sit down to eat dinner and it tastes divine, I'm completely starving, we talk to each other about the day and I learn that the gym is just about done and ready to open, Kiki is all over Xian having spent another day with me and tong in the shop and she hasn't seen him, she is a very loyal dog to her master, after dinner we decide to make a plan for the wedding, we discuss idea between us and take notes, finally after a long while we have a solid plan.

The venue- mums rose garden at the back of the house

Guests/wedding invitations-16

A gazebo for the reception with a dance floor and DJ

A table big enough for all of us so we can sit together.

A buffet of food so everyone can eat and dance when they want.

Champagne will be for the adults and orange juice will be for the children

We'll book a minister and a photographer, along with a caterer for the cake.

So there we have a basic plan, we will also have to get the dresses, wedding rings, the aisle will be a pink carpet with white rose petals and the alter will have rose petal arch.

That's when tong remembers something, he leans over and asks to speak to me and my parents for a second, the four of us go into the kitchen.

"What do we do about the parent pictures, my parents aren't here" he starts welling up.

"Oh baby its ok don't get yourself upset" I say and try to comfort him.

"Tong we know we're not your real parents but we would be honoured to do the parent photo's with you" my parents say.

"You would do that for me" he says shocked.

My mum comes forward and hugs him.

"Of course we would darling boy, we love you as if you were our own son" she says.

I mouth thank you to them both and they nod, we go back through and mum and Mylee decide that they want to make the food buffet, we don't argue as they are such great cooks.

Tong asks both Eric and Kurt to be his best men as he can't choose between the two, I ask mum to be my maid of honour and Mylee to be my bridesmaid, they all accept and thank us, I ask Sean if he will give me away and he accepts and I see his eyes tearing up, there's just one last thing to decide, the ring bearer, at that moment Kiki nudges my hand for a pat and I scratch her behind the ear which is her favourite spot and I think of how well behaved she is, then it hits me.

"Kiki" I say, and everyone looks at me.

"She's so well behaved why shouldn't she be the ring bearer, come on she would so cute with a little silk collar on that we can attach the rings to" I say and give tong the puppy dog eyes.

"I actually like that idea, of course it's up to Xian she is his dog after all" tong says.

"Of course, I would love for her to be your ring bearer, you'll find no one better I assure you" Xian says and we all laugh.

So there we had it, the plan for our wedding, the best day of my life, the day that I would become.

Sian Michael Young Po.

Mrs Po


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tong pov.

I'm getting worried about Sian, I've noticed a pattern that it seems to be every time she eats spicy food she vomits, she doesn't want to tell anyone and insists it's just a bug that will go away soon, that was a week ago, I've told her she needs to go see a doctor but she won't listen, she also won't let me tell anybody, she also insists on going into work even though she's clearly ill, we're on our way to work, I at least managed to convince her to let me drive which I am glad of since she has fallen asleep, I drive slowly being careful of the road bumps so I don't disturb her, we finally arrive at work and I look over to her and sigh because I feel guilty waking her, but I don't have a choice.

Sian pov.

I hear tongs voice gently rousing me from my sleep, I open my eyes and stretch, I look beside me to see his sweet brown eyes looking at me sympathetically, I pout and he chuckles.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up sleepy, we're at work" he says and runs his fingers through my hair.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep" I say while I yawn.

"I know baby, all the vomiting is taking it out of you, I really think you should go to the doctor" he says.

"Wait a couple of days first, if I'm not better in a couple of days I'll go get checked" I say.

"Ok I'll agree to that, lets get to work" he says and kisses my cheek.

We get out the car and walk round the corner, as we walk I cuddle into him and he puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, we enter the shop and go through to the groom room, since I'm the owner we're the first ones there and there's no customers due in yet as we're not open, tong and I start getting everything ready for the first dog that comes in, Sally and Ashley soon join us and we're ready for the day we just have to wait, it's not long until the first customer walks in, It's Sky, a white husky, we tell the owner what time roughly she'll be finished and say goodbye, since she's the first dog she can go straight in the bath, which is good since her coat is so thick the dryer blows the loose hair everywhere, I take her through and up to the bath, tong walks up to us.

"Going straight in" he asks.

"Yip, you grab her front and I'll grab her back" I say, since she's a large breed she's very heavy and needs two people to lift her.

Once she's in the bath I go and grab a noose while tong takes her collar and harness off, I put the noose on her and clip it on the wall.

"I remember vaguely that Ashley said some dogs with thick coats like this need to be blasted with the dryer first to remove the excess loose hair so it stops it going down the bath drain, is she one of those dogs" he asks.

"Yeah, let me know when her bath is finished the next dog is due in 15 minutes so we'll put it in a kennel until she's dry, because if we try to bath the other one her hair will just stick to it" I explain.

"Yeah, good idea, if we get two dryers on her she'll be done quicker so we can get the other dog in as soon as possible" he agrees.

""I'll just stand with you actually, I'll get covered in hair any way while she's being dried" I say.

Tong grabs the dryer and switches it on, he turns it up full blast to make sure as much hair as possible comes off, as soon as he points the dryer at the dog the hair flies everywhere, clumps of dog hair fly around the room, yip we definitely won't be able to bath the next dog until she is dry, he moves the blaster over her body but makes sure to pay special attention to the thicker parts of her coat as more hair will be there, he blasts her for a few minutes then switches of the dryer, I reach up and take the shower of the holder, I switch it on then hand it to tong.

As he starts soaking her, I grab a metal comb and start to scrape the hair of the benches and other surfaces onto the floor, once everywhere is clean of the dogs hair, I put a black bag in the bin and then grab the brush, I sweep the hair into a pile and scoop up handfuls until it is all in the bin, I know it's a waste of time since there will be more again when she's dried, once that's done I start to collect her hair from around the bath and fish it out the plug hole so it doesn't clog the drain, I know it sounds disgusting but it has to be done, it's either that or the bath starts flooding.

Halfway through the bath, the front door bell rings announcing someone has entered the shop and I hear Sally and Ashley greeting the owner and next dog, Ashley brings the dog through and puts the dog in a kennel, I lean over to her.

"When we put her on the bench to dry her don't put him in the bath until we're done, because the hair was everywhere when tong first blasted her, so there's a good chance the same thing will happen and if she's out the kennel it will just stick her, especially since I'm going to put another dryer on her as well to get her dried quicker, but as soon as she's dry you can put her in I'm going to get tong to help me groom her since she's not shaved so he can do the things she needs except claws" I explain and she agrees.

I turn back to see tong is just finishing rinsing the dog off, I grab a large towel and unfold it, he switches off the shower and puts it back on the holder, I rub the dog down as much as I can with the towel to get the excess water off but even with that there will still be a lot of water blasted off from the dryers power and because of the thickness of her coat, Sally and Ashley go back to the front so they are out the way, while I towel dry the dog tong sets up the two dryers, I hang the towel on the bath and he hands me one of the dryer, I nod to show him I'm ready and he turns the dryer on and turns it up full blast, he also puts the heat on to dry the dog quicker as well, I start drying the dog and as I expected the water and hair flies from her coat, this is the reason our bath is tall so the water from the coat mostly stays in the bath, when tong start drying her as well more water and hair comes off of her, thankfully since the dryers are strong it's not long before the water is out her coat and it's little sprinkles that come off and hair, now that the water is blasted off we switch off our dryers and lift her together onto the back wall bench.

It takes a while but finally the dog is dry, also since she is a large breed she is to big to turn around on the bench on her own, so we need to dry one side first, and then hold onto to her back end and spin her around, since there was a lot of hair tong and I are covered, so when he switches his dryer I keep mine on, I turn it down and aim it him to blast the hair off, I gesture for him to turn around and do his back, then I give him the dryer and he does the same for me.

Ashley and sally come back through and start sweeping the hair from the floor and surfaces, I explain to tong that Ashley will bath the next dog and he will help me groom sky, large breeds like her don't get shaved except for poodle crosses, they get brushed out, claws clipped if need be and then the hair removal clove is brushed over the coat, the hair removal clove is like an oven clove that goes over the hand, it is two sided, one side removes dead and loose hair and the other side makes the coat shiny, all of these except the claw clipping tong can do, he smiles when I tell him he will work with me, as soon as the dog hair is all gone Ashley puts the next dog in the bath, tong and I move sky onto my bench.

A few hours later.

It's coming lunch time, except for sky the dogs we have had in today have been short haired and we don't have to clean up after they are dried, everyone else except tong and I is having lunch, I just need to finish my dog first, dogs aren't allowed to be left alone in the groom room because if they fall of the bench the nooses adjustable bit will tighten and they will choke, so the noose can become an actual noose, unfortunately they need to be adjustable because dogs come in all different shapes and sizes, I finish my dog and put her back in a spare kennel, tong and I grab our lunches from our bags in the cupboard, we sit down in reception and start to eat, as soon as I taste my food my stomach fills with dread, I was so tired last night that I must have took the spicy chicken packet out the fridge instead of the ordinary one, it's mainly spicy food that makes me vomit, I don't mention anything and eat it any way.

We finish lunch and get back to work, I take the next dog that's already been bathed and brushed out the kennel and start to shave it, it doesn't take long for my stomach to start churning, I can feel it coming, tong is bathing a dog so I switch my razor off and lean over to him.

"Hey baby I drank too much at lunch and I really need to pee, can you keep an eye on my dog for me" I ask him.

He nods his head but I can see he's suspicious, I wonder if he picked up on the fact I hardly drunk at lunch, if so he knows I'm lying, since I have to walk normally I only just make it to the toilet before I empty my stomach of my lunch, boy I wish I had my toothbrush, I wash my mouth and flush the toilet, we keep spare toiletries and things in a cabinet in the toilet in case we need them, even though my hair is in a ponytail it's still sticking to me because of the sweat, I open the cabinet to look for a hair tie to put it in a bun, my hair is thick and I need two ties to hold the bun in, but the first thing I see is the two packets of sanitary towels and tampons on the shelf, since most of the staff are women we decided it would be best to keep these in the cabinet as I'm sure all women know how unpredictable that time of the month is with timing and it can be easy to be caught of guard and unprepared.

Seeing them in the cupboard however reminds me that I haven't had mine in a while, then it dawns on me, I'm vomiting and I haven't had my period in a while, could I be, I can't even finish that sentence, I make a mental note to check my period diary when I get home, it's a date diary I keep specially for my period and I mark the day it starts, the day It ends and then the day the day the next one should start, so I'll know if I'm ever late.

I find a hair tie and put my hair in a bun, I go back out into the groom room, I thank tong for looking after my dog and get back to work, he doesn't say anything but I think he knows I vomited and I didn't need to pee at all.

Another few hours later.

We park out front of the house, we're a little bit later as we had to go pick up tongs visa, yes you heard right we got a call through the week telling us he had been accepted and he was to go and pick it up, he had to pay for it and he will also have to renew it yearly which also needs paid for, but who cares he is an official American citizen, although he hasn't spoke to me much since we left the grooming shop.

"Tong is everything alright, did I do something wrong" I ask addressing the elephant in the room, or rather car.

"Why did you lie to me today at lunch time" he asks.

"I didn't want to worry you, it was my own fault, I must have taken the wrong chicken out the fridge last night" I say.

He doesn't say anything, I remove my seatbelt and his and straddle him, I tilt his chin so he's facing me.

"I'm really sorry, I felt terrible lying to you, I just hate you seeing you sad or worried" I explain.

"Ok I forgive you, just please don't make it a regular thing" he says.

"I won't" I say.

We kiss and then get out the car, as soon as we walk in the house tong turns to me with a worried look on his face, there's no mistaken the smell coming from the kitchen, chilli, which my mum and dad like to make very spicy.

"I think we should tell them, at least then we can get you different meals until we figure out what's wrong and get it fixed" he says.

"Ok, but not tonight, I don't want them to rush around to make another meal for me" I say and he agrees but insists we do it first thing tomorrow, we also agreed in the car we would go wedding ring shopping tomorrow as the shop is closed for the weekend.

We enter the kitchen and greet our family, I can't help but put my hand to my stomach when no ones looking thinking we could have another member joining us, I look at tong and wonder what he will think, but I've decided not to tell him until I know for sure, I'll tell him as soon as I find out, first I need to check if I'm late and if I am I'll take the test and even if its negative I'll tell him that I thought I was, I don't want to hide anything from him.

We sit down to have dinner and as I suspected it's very spicy, I can see tong looking at me every now and again, the family is thrilled to hear we want to shop for wedding rings tomorrow, time seems to pass by in a blur and soon it's time for bed, so far I've kept my dinner down, I love tong for keeping an eye on me, but it's making me nervous at the same time.

As soon as we're in bed tong is out like a light, the guys pretty much dead to the world, I giggle because it was like something out of a cartoon, I relax and start to drift into sleep, but I'm quickly awoken by a familiar pain in my stomach, I get up and run to the bathroom, oh yeah that reminds me I need to check my period diary, once I've brushed my teeth I go back to the bedroom and grab the diary from my drawer, using the torch on my phone I look to the last time I had my period, I nearly gasp when I see I'm just over a month late, which means my period didn't come at all last month, I'm shocked because I'm normally so good at keeping track.

I put the diary away and decide I'll buy a test tomorrow, I'll take some extra money with me to work and I'll try and deliberately forget my lunch and make the excuse that I need to go to the shop to get something, then I'll sneak to the drug store as well and buy a test, I climb back into bed and lay down, since the food is out my stomach I manage to settle and fall asleep for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sian pov.

I groan and pull the covers over my head when the alarm goes off, I hear tong chuckling as he reaches over to switch it off, he gently tugs the covers of me, I pout and stare into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I know your tired baby, but we need to go to work, I even made your lunch last night so there's nothing spicy in them" he says.

"You're a life saver thank you" I say and smile.

He leans down and kisses me, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me deepening the kiss, our tongues dance together as we make out, his hands wander and rubs my breasts through my top, I moan as his thumbs rub my sensitive nipples, they're a little more sensitive than normal and it's making me very wet, I grab one of his hands and guide it down to my sex, he chuckles and starts to rub my clit, I moan and spread my legs wide giving him more access.

"Baby we'll be late for work if we don't start getting ready" he says.

"Please don't stop it feels so good and I'm so wet for you" I beg.

"I know baby I can feel how ready you are, come on, I'll finish you off in the shower" he says and lifts me off the bed bridle style and stands me up on the floor.

I whimper at the loss of contact down there, he leads me into the bathroom and not wasting any time I practically rip my pyjamas off, he laughs and takes his off slowly, too slowly for my liking, I step into the shower to wait for him and notice he is hard, I bite my lip in anticipation, god I want him, we haven't made love since I started vomiting because we were afraid it was something contagious and I didn't want to pass it on to him, he steps into the shower and wraps his arms around me, we kiss like we've never kissed before and he lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist, he slowly enters me and starts to thrust in and out, my bounce echo of the walls as I feel the pleasure he gives me, his moans join me and we kiss each others necks and chest and soon I can feel myself getting close, and even though I can feel tong is getting close as well he still keeps the steady gentle pace and doesn't rush, I love it when he does that because I really feel loved when he wants it to last.

Soon I go over the edge and get lost in him and my orgasm, he does to and we finish together, I whisper my love for him in his ear and he does the same, he gently puts me down checking that I'm steady on my feet before we start to wash our bodies, I pout inwardly, I love to just lie and cuddle with him and have his scent on my body but we need to go to work and I can't smell of sex when I deal with a customer, I inhale the coconut smell of his body wash and it soothes me.

When we get downstairs everyone has already left for the gym, they have all taken jobs there now that its all fixed up so the boys can add more classes and make more money, my parents even came out of retirement and help deal with the paper work, of course three of us, tong, Mylee and I couldn't because we already have jobs, but we pop in once our day of work is done to see if we can help, I feel excitement fill me as I remember tong and I will be choosing and buying our wedding rings today, the family are so excited to see them when we get home, we're going to the jewellery shop just after work, thankfully it's not a busy day today and we're hoping to get out earlier than usual.

Tong knows everything about the job now, so Ashley is finishing up this week so she can receive her final pay check and then she's moving on to her next job, I've hung a poster on the shop window for wanted grooming stylist but I haven't heard anything back yet, we're getting ready to leave and I tell him to wait in the car and I'll be out in a second, he agrees and I wait for a few minutes, this is so I can pretend to forget my lunch so I have to go to the shop later and get something, meaning I can also sneak to the drug store for test, after waiting for a few minutes I go out to the car, I hop and tong drives off, even though this is my car tong has been driving us to work since I haven't been well.

It doesn't take us long to get there and we get out and walk round, since the gym is fixed Kiki goes with Xian while he works there, the kids love her and she's quite happy just to sit there and let them pet her all day, as always I use my keys to unlock the shop and we get ready for the day, Sally and Ashley aren't long behind us and then the first customer is here, we chat together as we work on our dogs and occasionally answer any questions owners may have when they come to drop off our pick up their dog, since we're not busy it's a nice relaxing day, especially since everyone we have in are regulars and so they're used to it and behave themselves.

I work with tong throughout the day to help him bath and dry dogs since I sometimes finish styling and don't have another dog to do until he's finished, he pecks my lips frequently and the girls always smile and say Awwwww which makes me blush, the day is basically flying by really fast and soon it's coming lunch time, I'm just working on the last dog and then I can have my lunch, sally is just having hers now but tong wants to wait so we can have ours together, he's so sweet to me, but I'm scared that since he wants to wait he will want to come with me when I need to go to the shop, I sigh and put the dog away since it's finished, I go to the reception and find the dogs appointment card to phone the owner I dial the number and wait for them to answer.

"Hello" the owner says.

"Hi there it's the dog groomers it's just to let you know that junior is ready to be picked up" I say.

"That's great I'll come and get him now" she says and we end the call.

"Well then, time to get some lunch" tong says and I agree.

We go to the cupboard where we keep our bags and tong grabs his lunch box out while I pretend to search in mine.

"Shit" I say sharply.

"What's up" he asks.

"My lunch isn't in here I must've forgot it" I say.

"You're kidding" he says.

"No its not here, I was so tired it just slipped my mind" I explain.

"Hang on my purse is in here, maybe I have enough to get some thing from the shop" I say and taking out my purse I count the money inside even though it will be more than enough.

"Ok so there's more than enough there thankfully, so I'll just pop out to the shop across the road" I say.

"Ok, do you want me to come or" he asks.

"Well I'm not fussy, but I feel guilty making you wait for your lunch" I say.

"Well you'll only be two minutes, plus juniors owner should be here soon anyway" he says.

"Ok" I agree and I hug and kiss him before I leave the shop.

the shops are round the corner so I walk down the street and round, I go to the drug store first and search the aisles for the pregnancy tests, I finally find one and scan the shelf for the one I think will be best, I pick a few up and read the back of the boxes to see how they work, the last one I pick up is called clear blue, it says on the back that it doesn't use lines but simply comes up with the words pregnant or not pregnant, it also tells you underneath how far along you are, that could be handy, as far as I can tell I should just about a month, I decide on this one and head to the counter, there's two tests in the box so I don't need to buy any others, when I hand the box over to the checkout lady she smiles at me.

She scans the test and tells me how much it is, I hand over the correct amount of money and I tell her I don't need a bag as I'm going to get lunch from another shop and can just use the bag I get from there, she smiles at me and hands the box over to me.

"Good luck, I hope all goes well for you and if it does congratulations" she says smiling.

I thank her and smile back politely, I leave the store and cross the street to the small grocery store to buy myself a sandwich, I go to the fridge area and scan the shelves, I didn't think this through, I know there are certain things that are bad for unborn babies one of them being mayonnaise and it seems as if every single sandwich on this shelf has mayo in it, I feel a tugging on my jumper and look down to see a small girl.

"Is everything ok little one" I ask her.

"My mummy told me to come pick a sandwich for lunch, but I don't want anything from these shelves could you tell me what's on the top one I can't see up there" she asks sweetly, she can't be any more than ten years old.

"Of course I can sweetie, there's ham and cheese, egg, and chicken, any of those jumping out at you" I ask her.

"Yes they do have it, it was the ham and cheese one I was looking for it's not on the lower shelves and that's the only one I like, can I have that one please" she says.

"Yes of course you can" I reach up to the high shelf and get the packet for her, I hand it to her and she thanks me.

I was going to get the ham and cheese on as it was the only one without mayo but that was the last and it's the only one she likes, I think that mothering instinct might be kicking in.

"Bella did you find a sandwich yet" a blonde haired women about my age comes over.

"Mummy this nice lady helped me, I couldn't reach up top which were my sandwich was" the little girl explains.

"Oh thank you so much, was she polite when she asked" the woman asks me.

"Yeah she was better than polite she's really sweet and she asked nicely" I say.

"That's good then, hey I know you from somewhere" she says.

"I own the grooming shop across the road" I say.

"Oh yes, my sister takes her spaniel to you, little benji" she says.

"Oh wow small world huh" I say.

"Yes indeed, you look like your struggling to pick a lunch" she says.

"Well I'm a little limited as to what I can have" I explain.

She notices the box in my hand and realisation crosses her face.

"It all mostly has mayo on them and I heard that too much of it can be bad" I say gesturing to the box and my stomach.

"Oh yes I was the same, when I started thinking that I might be, even when I didn't know for sure I was weary of eating things like that just in case, but as long as you don't make a habit out of it you'll be ok to have one of them just for today" she says.

"Really thank you for telling me that I forgot my own lunch today I normally take a packed lunch so I'm not normally in here" I explain.

"Isn't there another ham and cheese one" she asks.

"No that was the last one" I say gesturing to the little girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she says.

"No no I wouldn't have any other way, I guess the instincts coming out a little bit" I say.

"Well as I said you'll be ok to have every once in a while just so long as you don't eat to much of it so a little sandwich won't do you any harm" she explains.

"Thank you so much for you help" I say and grab a tuna and mayo sandwich.

"Oh that's alright just repaying the favour for you helping Bella, I might pop in next time Benji's booked in to say hello" she says.

"Yeah of course your welcome anytime and Bella can come to, that's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl" I direct the last part at Bella and she smiles.

We walk to the checkout together and I chat to the woman oh I don't know her name.

"Where are my manners, I didn't ask your name" I say.

"Oh yes, it's Andrea and you're Sian, my sister told me, she was always telling me about you trying to buy the shop. I can't wait to tell her that you have, Sally needs a break now, you can tell it's taking a toll" she says.

"I know especially with the arthritis in her hand but she never listens when you tell her to rest, but she'll be leaving as soon as I can fill the job" I explain.

"Oh how long do you think that will take" she asks.

"Well I'm not sure, no ones contacted me yet" I say.

"Well, is it a grooming assistant or grooming stylist" she asks.

"Its Sally's job so a stylist" I say.

"I have a friend she's looking for a grooming job I can't remember if it's assistant or stylist though, but I can send her your way if you like" she offers.

"That would be great, thank you" I say.

By now we've paid for our things, I put the pregnancy test box in the bag and we walk outside.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going in the opposite direction to you, but maybe I'll see you again soon and I'll send my friend your way and hopefully that'll work out" she says.

"I can give you my number to give to her so she can call and arrange for a day to come in" I say.

"Oh yea that's a good idea" she says and we pull out our mobile's.

I read the shops number out and also give her my personnel number in case the shop is closed or the line is busy, but I also tell her to keep in contact with me as she seems really nice, she happily agrees and we say goodbye.

"Good luck with your test" she tells me.

"Thank you" I say and we part ways.

I head back to the shop and walk in, I go to the cupboard and taking the sandwich out the shop bag I wrap it around the test box and put it in my own bag, I go to the reception to find tong still eating his own lunch.

"Hey baby, you were a while" he greets me.

"Sorry I bumped into a customers sister and we got talking she's really nice, she said a friend of hers was looking for a job in dog grooming but she can't remember if she can do styling or just assisting, so I told her she could send her our way anyway and we would check her out" I say.

I giggle when he pales.

"Don't worry baby, your job is safe if she's an assistant I'll tell her the job is already filled" I say.

He takes lets out a sigh of relief and I giggle again, we eat our lunch together and I cuddle into him for a few minutes once I'm done.

"Did junior's owner pick him up yet" I ask him.

"Yeah you just missed her" he explains.

"Ok, that's ok, did you book her next appointment" I ask him.

"Yeah all done" he says.

At that moment the next customer comes in, tong quickly goes behind the desk to greet them.

The little white Chihuahua comes up to me and jumps on my lap, oh dear I forgot lily was due in today, she's a nasty little thing and constantly bites.

"She just getting the usual done today then" tong asks.

"Yes please just call my mobile when she's ready" the owner says nicely.

"Bye bye baby girl" she says to lily and walks out.

"Well I guess it's time to get back to work" I say and standing up I carry lily through and place her in the bath, I take her jumper and collar off, tong slips a noose on her.

"Just be careful with her tong she can get a little bit nasty, she bites a lot" I warn him.

"Ok do we have a muzzle that fits her" he asks.

"We do have a muzzle for her breed but she's smaller than most so it's still and little big on her and she can it get off" I explain.

"Not really much point then" he says.

"She's normally not bad when your bathing her, its just the dryer and clipping her nails and the other stuff so even if you just stand back and point the dryer at her" I suggest.

"Ok I'll try that" he says and switches on the shower.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom while your doing that so I can be here while you dry her so if you need help I can be here ok" I explain.

"Yeah sure see you in a sec" he says.

I head through to the cupboard, did I mention this is also the toilet, I grab the test from my bag and open the box, I read the instructions and then take out the first stick, I take the cap off and take a deep breath, once I've done my business I put the cap back on and then place the stick on the side of the sink and close my eyes to wait for the minute.

It feels like its been one year instead of one minute but finally I open my eyes and look down, and there it is as clear as day on the little screen, pregnant, 1 month and 2 weeks along.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sian pov.

I can't help but smile as the man who is serving us uses several different labelled rings to find out what ring size tong is, After trying a couple he finds one that fits him perfectly, now that we know his ring size we can get our rings, the man brings out a collection of matching male and female wedding rings that are the correct size for us, he lets us try on several different ones but it doesn't take us long to find the ones we want, Tongs one is a simple, thin silver band, my one is the same except it has diamond studs around it, they are small and hard to see from afar and can be easily mistaken for glitter, they are simple yet gorgeous, tong agrees that these are the ones, we pay for them and they are boxed up and ready to go, I can't wait to home and show them to our family, at the word family the pregnancy test burns a hole in my purse, I know I need to tell tong but I'm slightly worried about how he'll react, even though we both agreed the first time we made love that we wouldn't use protection and whatever happens, happens, I do plan to tell him soon though.

Once again tong offers to drive the car home, I'm slightly tired so I agree, plus if I'm not driving that means I get to sit back and watch tong, this is my new favourite activity, especially when he's just out the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped round him, he's so handsome and I love him, who knew the Tong Po I would hear about on TV was actually the most loving man ever, my one true love, my husband to be, a huge teddy bear and don't forget the father of our unborn child, I touch my stomach and it start to flutter, our little Po junior, I smile at that thought, tongs voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"Sian we're home, whatcha doing there" he asks me confused.

"I was just thinking" I say.

"And you look and smile at your stomach every time you think about something" he asks chuckling.

"Don't you mock me" I say playfully.

"I bet I know what you were thinking" he says.

"Oh really Mr Smarty pants" I say teasing him.

"We're getting married and after that there's only two steps left, getting a place of our own and having a baby" he says.

I freeze when he says that last part, does he know, no he couldn't I only found out today, just breath and see what he says.

"Actually that's exactly what I was thinking" I say.

"And judging by your smile I assume you wouldn't the second one" he says.

"Would you" I ask him.

"Yeah, I would love to have a baby together, I would love to see a little one that looks both like you and me, I would love to have a family of my own, although I hope they don't inherit this god awful hair, damn things a curse and gets in the road all the time" he says.

"So that's why you chopped it off to shoulder length" I say.

"Yeah it is a little easier now" he says.

"I like it long" I say pouting.

"I know but it does get in my way a lot" he says.

"Ok well I want you to be comfortable and how did a conversation about our future turn into a conversation about your hair" I ask giggling.

"I have no idea" he says and we laugh.

I know now that this is the time to tell him, he wants a baby with me and so I know that now is the right time.

"Tong I" a loud knocking on the window cuts me off and we both jump but relax when we see it's Sean.

I wind the window down to see what's up.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chloe has dinner ready and she's serving up" he explains apologetically.

"It's fine, we're coming now" tong says and gets out the car.

I follow his lead and we all start to walk to the house, tong walks behind me and whispers in my ear.

"We'll continue this discussion later you looked like you wanted to tell me something" he says.

"I did" I whisper back.

We enter the house and go through to the kitchen, we greet our family and it doesn't take them long to see the bag in my hand, I take out the box and show them the rings, everyone thinks they're perfect and agrees that they suit tong and I, once everyone has seen the rings I put them away and put them in the safe, this is only used for our most private and precious things, we sit down and dinner is served, I'm thankful to see that it's chicken korma, even though Korma is a type of curry, it isn't spicy so hopefully the baby won't mind it and will let me keep it in my stomach instead of sending it back up.

Once dinner is over we all relax in the living room and watch TV, I snuggle up to tong and he cuddles me back, I gradually feel the rise and fall of chest becoming more even and I look up to see he is fast asleep, his hand falls onto my stomach and the baby starts fluttering, I gasp and smile, yeah definitely going to be the apple of daddies eye, I smile and relax into tong, before I know I feel myself drifting asleep, Mum shakes us awake a little while later and we go to bed.

The next couple of days pass by in a blur, we decided the second thing we should is the invitations and the dresses, since the dresses will need to be altered to our sizes we want to get them done In plenty on time, and also the boys need to do their tuxes, One night after dinner we fill out the invitations and decide that next day the girls will be going to a bridal shop and the boys a groom shop, the next day comes quickly and we all set out in separate directions, I take the invitations and post them on the way, my excitement Is uncontainable when we enter the bridal shop, the staff offer us champagne and let us look around for a bit first, we decide that we'll start with the bridal parties dresses first and then do mine last, I have already decided on the colour, Caribbean blue, Mum and Mylee agree and we start to look around and they start trying them on, it takes a while, possibly even a few hours but I know I've found the one when Mylee walks out wearing a simple, silk Caribbean blue dress, luckily for us they have two of these dresses so mum is able to try one on as well to see how they look together, mums is a slightly different shade, it's more of a dark blue, and it looks fantastic.

They both look stunning and they agree that they are happy to wear this dress, we go to the checkout and order the amount of dresses we need which of course is only two and mum and Mylee each give their sizes and decide which dress they want so, mum takes the darker one and Mylee the light one, both dresses need to be sent away for altering, the woman serving us puts a slip of paper with the sizes on them in each the correct bag so they know which dress should be which size. I breath a nervous breath as I realise it's now my turn, We all break out into several directions, I skim the shelves looking at dresses while the girls pick up random ones for me to try on, trying them on is half the fun and I would be dong the same thing but I want to get an idea of the type of dress I want, my eyes catch a silk one and I have a closer look at it, yes silk, a strapless silk dress is the type I want, now that I know I can focus on trying on the silk dresses, I tell the girls and even show them the dress, they both agree and show that they have mostly picked silk dresses as they thought those would look best on me, we all share a giggle at how well we know each other, I take each dress and try them on, every time I come out I get the same reaction, each dress is stunning but just doesn't feel like the one.

After what I'm sure is many more hours I find one that really captures my attention, I take it and try it on, of course the woman who's been serving us has helped me with each dress, I walk out and the girls reaction is better than with the other dresses, their faces are ones of awe, I beam back at them, I think this is the one, I step onto the podium bit in front of the mirror and look at myself through the glass, the top part of the dress is plain with a sweetheart neckline and no straps, the skirt cascades out in waves of silk and the train is long but not to long, around the middle is a diamond belt like accessory _ **(sorry I have no idea what the accessories are called that go round the middle of some dresses)**_ it may be plain and simple but it is still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh Sian it looks so beautiful on you, I think that may be the one" my mum says getting choked up, I can see the tears of happiness and joy in her eyes and it makes me well up as well.

"I agree you look like a princess in that dress, Beautiful enough to be the princess of Thailand" Mylee says and I beam at her.

"Princess Po, soon to be Queen Po" I say and we giggle even the woman.

"I'll take this one please" I say.

"Ok, if you want to come back through we'll take it off and get it all boxed up with the others to be altered and if you give us your dress size as well" she say.

I nod my head in agreement and follow her back into the dressing rooms, she helps me take the dress off and then leaves to give me privacy to get dressed, once I'm dressed in my tank top and shorts I walk out to join the others, we go to the desk and I tell them my dress size, they not it down on a slip of card and put it in the bag with my dress in it, I also give them my phone number so they can call me when they are ready to be picked up, we leave the store and I pull my mobile out to check the time, it's about lunch time.

"How about we call the guys and see if they're done and we can all go to a restaurant for lunch" I suggest.

"Good idea" they agree.

I dial tongs number and wait, it only rings twice before he answers.

"Hey baby" he says.

"Hey that's us finished we were wondering if you guys were as well" I say.

"Yeah nice timing actually we're literally just out the shop, we all had to send ours to be altered" he explains.

"Yeah same with us, we were wondering if you wanted to meet us at a restaurant so we could have some lunch" I explain.

"Yeah sure, hey can we try ihop, I've never been there before" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah we'll meet you there" I say giggling.

We end the call telling each other we love them and I turn to the girls.

"We're going to ihop, tongs never been and he's getting all excited" I say still giggling, they giggle with me and we set off in that direction.

Since we're slightly closer we make it there before the boys, we go in and find a table, we chat together while we wait and a waiter approaches us.

"Hello ma'am can we take your drinks order" she asks.

"Could we maybe wait a few more minutes, we're still waiting on the rest of our group arriving and then we'll order together" I ask.

"Yes of course, that's fine, I'll come back when they arrive" she says and smiles walking away.

A few minutes later the guys walk in, we wave them over and they sit at the table, I make room beside me for tong and he pecks my lips, but I pull him closer for a deeper kiss, when we pull away he chuckles.

"PG baby we are in public" he says and I pout.

We laugh and start joining the others conversation, it doesn't take long for the waitress to come back over and I can't help by notice that she stands facing me and tong with her back to the others.

"What can I get you today" she says smiling and bats her lashes at tong, oh hell know now I see what's going on.

My insecurities play up and my eyes dart to tong to see his reaction to her, he frowns and looks uninterested, he orders his drink and she goes to walk away.

"Excuse me we have a full table here not just one person" I call her back.

"Oh yes so you do" she says sarcastically.

I glare at her, this is the same waitress so she already knew we had a full table she's too interested in tong, I feel his hand wrap around me and he pulls me closer to him, I snuggle into him showing her he's mine not hers, she comes over and takes my order and everyone else's, I'm expecting half our things to be wrong since she isn't really paying attention to anyone else but tong, since everyone else is sitting on the other side and can't see under the table, I decide to show her what I have that she doesn't.

I slip my hand under table and grab tongs crotch, I start to rub and he stiffens, the girls eyes are on my hand, tong looks at me in the corner of his eye, I know he knows what I'm doing, I'm showing her he's mine, he takes my hand and I frown thinking he's pushing me away but instead he places it inside his pants and underwear, I wrap my hand around him and start to rub his manhood, he grows and hardens, the girls face is one of pure rage, she stomps of in a huff, and tong explodes all over himself, clean up aisle three.

I remove my hand from his pants and he looks at me shocked, but then he smirks and shakes his head clearly amused, I look at the others and feel relief when they haven't noticed what's going on.

"I'm just popping out to the car, I left my phone in there" he says to the others and they nod at him.

"Come with me" he whispers to me.

I follow him outside to the car, the windows are tinted thankfully and when we get in tong grabs some wipes from the compartment and starts to clean himself, but I have other ideas, time to let the past go, the car is also parked away from others so no one can see us, I sit on my knees and pull his trousers and boxers down.

"Wow Sian what ar- oh fuck" he cuts himself of by cursing when I take him in my mouth and start to suck him hard.

He starts to move his hips thrusting himself deeper into my mouth, I suck as hard as I can and take him as deep into my mouth as I can, he tries to keep his moans quiet, but I make it very difficult for him, he finally can't hold it any longer and explodes in my mouth, I swallow every drop and as soon as he's done I pull him out my mouth and sit up grabbing a wipe to clean the drops that escaped, he grabs another wipe and cleans himself up as well.

"Where did that come from" he asks me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I guess I just wanted to show you that you were mine" I say.

"Hey baby come here" he pulls me over and I straddle him.

"I am yours no matter what, I have no interest in her, even if I wasn't with you trust me blonde is not my type" he says.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have staked my claim over you like you were some sort of object" I say.

"Well it actually is kind of a turn on knowing you're so possessive over me" he says and kisses me.

We kiss deeply and lovingly, and I gaze into his eyes, those amazing soft eyes that helped me to see that I could trust him.

"Do you know what helped me trust you that day in the alleyway, when you were trying to tell me you weren't what you seemed to be" I ask.

"No what was it" he asks.

"Your eyes, their soft and gentle that I knew you couldn't be what they said you were, I knew you had a good reason for everything you did" I say.

I place my forehead to his and we cuddle.

"I love you" he says after a few minutes.

"And I you tong Po" I say.

We decide to go back to the restaurant, upon entering we notice our drinks are here and we need to order our food, it's the same waitress but this time she doesn't bother looking at tong, good the message was loud and clear, he's mine bitch so back the fuck off.

We spend the rest of the day with our family and like the other days of these couple of weeks I keep thinking of how to tell tong about the baby, yes I know it was a great opportunity to tell him in the car, but it didn't feel right after giving him oral, I didn't want him to think I had only done it to sweeten him up a bit, I'll tell him soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tong pov.

I smile as the cool breeze comes as a welcome relief from the warm bedroom, it's the middle of the night and Sian is in bed sleeping, we're in the middle of a heat wave and you would think that being from Thailand I would be used to heat like this, but apparently sleeping beside someone increases the heat, especially when that someone is Sian the human sauna, she's roasting and combine that with the hot air I felt like I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to leave the room in case she woke up and got worried that I wasn't there and so I decided to open our balcony doors and stand out there, a cool breeze and the chance to watch my girl sleep, there's no better way to spend my night, I turn towards the garden and smile when I see the white gazebo tent, everything is nearly done and the wedding is approaching, the huge dinner table has been ordered and is inside the tent, there's a dance floor in the middle and the DJ we hired has set up his equipment and just needs to show up on the day.

Mylee's restaurant is baking our cake for us and Chloe and Mylee are making the buffet food, the aisle which I can't see just now because it's in Chloe's rose garden which is right at the back is also nearly finished, we're just waiting on the arch arriving, all we need now is a photographer and also the dresses and tuxes haven't been finished yet, but the shop has contacted Sian to say they should all be ready in the next week or so, I feel nervous but it's a good nervous, I think back to when I used to stand on my balcony in my house in Thailand, although it wouldn't be because of the heat, it would be because I couldn't sleep from the nightmares that plagued me, over and over every time I drifted to sleep the people I had injured in fights would haunt me.

I remember the night I accepted that that was my life and that things would never change, that I was stuck in that hell forever, someone must have been watching over me that night and decided enough was enough, because strangely it was the night before my match with Eric, the very match that I met the love of my life, I cringe as I remember how I treated her but I also remember the awe I felt for her when she ignored my threats and approached me, I close my eyes as I remember the feeling of her hand on my chest, and then the look on her face when I brought my elbow down on Eric's spine, putting him in his wheelchair for life.

I open my eyes to see I'm still safe and sound in Sian's bedroom, that's my one true fear, that all this is a dream and I'll wake up back in my old Thailand house, back in the hell that was my life, I shudder again, I can't imagine life without Sian now, that's my other worst fear, losing her, what makes it even more painful is that she reminds me of my mum, Kanda, a twinge of pain goes through my heart, my mum had the same kind heart that Sian does, a tear slips from my eye and I remember holding her in my arms, unlike the others she didn't die instantly from the shot, I held her as she told me she loved me, she died in my arms as I sobbed and begged her to stay and not to leave me.

I don't realise I've full on sobbing at this moment until I feel soft hands on my cheeks wiping away the tears, I open my eyes to see Sian standing in front of me, I didn't even hear her get up and approach me, I cuddle into her and she reassures me, after a few seconds she guides me back into the room and sits me down on the bed, she pulls me close and I sob into her neck.

"Shhh its ok baby, let it out darling" I hear her soft voice soothing me.

I continue to sob in her arms and my whole body is shaking, she strokes my hair and I try to calm myself down, I take deep breaths and the tears stop flowing, I focus on the shaking next and do my best to calm down, Sian notices and takes the opportunity to talk.

"Hey handsome, where did all that come from" she asks.

"I was to hot so I went on the balcony and I was watching you sleep and I started to think about how similar you were to my mum because you both have kind hearts and I just got thinking about the past and I must have got upset, I didn't mean to wake you" I say.

"It's ok don't worry about that, you never told me I had a similar personality to your mum" she says.

"Yeah she would have really liked you" I say.

"I would have loved to have met her" Sian replies.

"I want her to see my life now, that I'm safe and I'm loved and she doesn't have to worry, what if she isn't at peace because she doesn't know all that" I say and I start to get upset again.

"Hey baby it's ok, she knows, she watches over you every day" she tells me.

"She won't get to meet her grandchild" I say and my eyes fill with tears.

Sian pecks my lips and reassures me again, I nuzzle her neck and run my fingers through her hair.

"What was her name" Sian asks me.

"Kanda" I reply.

"That's a beautiful name, make you a deal, the first daughter we have will be named Kanda" she says and again I'm filled with awe.

"You would really do that for me" I ask.

"Yeah I would, and we might not actually have to wait very long for that to happen" she says.

I sit up to look her and give her a confused look, what does that mean.

"Sian" I say.

She blushes with a guilty look and I narrow my eyes at her.

"I was trying to wait for a good time to tell you, a couple of weeks ago when I was still vomiting, I decided to check if my period was late, it was and so I took a test at work, that was why I forgot my lunch, I did that deliberately as an excuse to go out, the test was positive, I'm pregnant tong" she finishes.

I stare at her shocked for a few seconds, I can feel happiness start to fill me, I finally will myself to speak.

"How far along are you" I ask her.

"Well I was a month and two weeks when I took the test and it's been a about another two weeks or just over since then" she says.

"So your about 2 months or just over" I say.

She nods her head and I look at her stomach, my baby is growing in there, getting ready to come in to this world where I can protect and care for them, I love the baby already, I look back to Sian's eyes and I can see that she's trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her, she kisses me back and when we pull away I smile at her and she smiles back, I then lean down and kiss her stomach.

"So this is a good sign right" she asks.

"Of course it is, I love you and I love our baby, I have a family" I say and kiss her again.

I accidentally push her and she falls back on the bed, she giggles and I laugh with her, when I break the kiss I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, for loving me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she whispers back and we make love before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day tong pov.

I groan and pull the covers over my head trying to get back to sleep, although the room is still dark because the curtains are closed blocking out the sun, I feel a body press against me and let my eyes open to see my beautiful girl lying fast asleep beside me, I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her flush against my chest, I bury my nose in her hair inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo, Mmmmm she really smells good, but try as I might I can't get back to sleep, but I love cuddling my girl so I continue to lie in the bed with her while she sleeps, I can see the clock on her side of the bed and its too early for us to be up for work anyway, I'll just stay here and wait for the alarm to go off.

I sigh and gently rub my eyes, they are sore from crying last night and I have slight headache, Sian starts to shift and since we have been sharing a bed since we basically first met I have come to recognise her movements and know she is wanting to turn over, I move back slightly so she has more room to do so and she rolls onto her back with her head towards me, I study every inch of her beautiful face, she looks so sweet and innocent, she looks young, I run my finger down her cheek and her eyes flutter slightly but she stays asleep, I snuggle into her and continue to watch her sleep.

As time passes by Sian stays asleep and occasionely changes position, she gets slightly restless when she can't get comfortable and I try to hold back my laughter as she groans in frustration, she finally settles again, anuggles against my chest and her head buried in my neck, I peck her cheek lightly so as not to wake her and snuggle her.

More time passes and eventually she rolls onto her back again and her eyes flutter open and she stares up at me sleepily, I chuckle at her and lean down to kiss her lips, she kisses me back and snuggles into me, I can feel her breathing starting to even out and I'm just about to tell her there's no point in going back to sleep because the alarm is about to go when it beats me to it and starts beeping loudly, she groans and buries her head in my neck, I chuckle and reach over to switch it off.

"Come on sleeping beauty it's time to get up" I try to coax her.

"No I don't want to go to school" she grumples.

"Sian you're in your twenties if you were still in school I would be worried, but we do however need to get to work" I say.

"I am not moving from this bed no matter where we need to go" she grumples.

"You sure about that" I ask and I feel her nod her head.

"Alright then" I say and I jump out of bed, heading into the bathroom I switch the shower on and turn the tempterture to the lowest so it's very cold, I go back into the bedroom to see Sian has fallen back asleep again.

I gently lift her over my shoulder and walk into the bathroom with her, feeling the movement she wakes.

"Tong what are you doing" she grumples trying to squirm so I'll let her go.

"Helping you wake up, and there's nothing like a nice cold shower to wake us up" I say.

"No, no, no tong don't you dare put me down right this instant" she starts yelling squirming trying to loosen my grip on her legs so she can get down.

I continue walking and enter the shower, I put Sian down under the cold flow of the water, she squals and swats at me, I duck from her reach and burst into uncontrollable laughter, she tries to glare at me and succeeds for a total amount of 5 seconds and then bursts into fits of laughter as well, we have a good laugh and when we calm down we gaze into each others eyes for a few seconds, then I realise she's starting to shiver, I reach up and adjust the temperture to hot water, it doesn't take long for it to start to heating up and Sian tilts her head back enjoying the heat, I step up and start to kiss her neck, she groans and wraps her hands around my waist.

We strip each other and I lift her, she wraps her legs around my waist and I push myself into her, easing in and out of her at a slow gentle pace, she feels amazing and our moans are echoing of the walls, we lock lips and I whisper my love for her in her ear.

A few minutes later.

I pull on my shoes and watch as Sian does the same, I kiss her long and passionately, we pull away and head downstairs where we grab some breakfast, as we eat we end up playing footsie under the table and play fighting, I'm really surprised we don't wake the household.

"I like it when you're in a playful mood" Sian giggles while I tickle her.

"I like being in a playful mood and I love making you laugh" I say.

"I love you" she says.

I stop tickling her and lean down capturing her lips, our tongues dance together and I'm glad no one else is awake at this moment as they may get a bit of a show, I break the kiss and lean down to her ear.

"Oh baby I love you to, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" I say.

She giggles and I shift so I'm leaning over her stomach.

"You and our little womb raider are the best things that ever happened to me and I love you both and I will give my life for the both of you" I say and peck her stomach.

She giggles and gasps, I look at her confused.

"Our little womb raider likes the sound of your voice, she's having a little dance" she explaines.

"She" I ask.

"It's just a feeling, I picture her as a girl" she explaines.

"A girl a boy, I'll be happy and I will love them either way, and I can't wait to hold them for the first time and spoil them" I say.

She smiles and I stand up and we get ready to leave for our day of work, when we arrive we're just about to get out the car when the phone rings, Sian answers it to discover it's the DJ, I listen in and try to hear what they're talking about, from what I hear it sounds like they're talking about our first dance song, we have yet to choose it and I have no idea, I'm not familiar with American music being from Thailand, when the call ends Sian confirms what I thought and says that he wants us to choose it as soon as possible and send it to him.

Sian has a lot of love songs on her ipod so we decide we'll have a listen to them tonight and see if any of them seem right, we exit the car and walk round the corner to the entrance of the shop, we enter and start getting things ready, as usual Ashley and Sally aren't far behind us and neither is our first customer, a brown cockapoo called nina, this is Ashleys last week and then she starts her new job, I've gotten really friendly with her, she was really patient with me when she was training me up, she doesn't need to come in now she could be having some free time to herself but she chooses to still come in because she says she will be lost with nothing to do, although there isn't much to do here, normally what we do is once a dog is dry is I'll let her brush it out and I'll stand and keep Sian company while she styles her dogs fur.

At least it gives her something to do, we're not very busy today, Nina behaves ok in the bath but gets a little restless and jumpy when I switch the dryer on, I reassure her and she settles down, once most of the water is basted from her fur I lift her from the bath and put her on one of the benches, the rest of the day is pretty quiet, most of the dogs are used to this now and behave really well, there are a couple that keep sitting down when Sian and Sally are trying to shave them but I help them hold some of them up and we get through the day.

When we get home we have dinner with our family and spend the night watching TV together, I'm not sure when Sian and I are going to tell them about the baby, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, by the time we get to bed I'm very tired, but we still have to look through Sian's ipod for our first dance song, we get our night clothes on first and then settle down in bed and begin searching through the endless songs, my eyes drift closed every now and then but I fight to stay awake, all of the songs sound good but nothing really pops out at me, until she skips past one and I tell her to go back so I can listen to it more closely, I think this might be the one and I can tell by the smile on Sians face that she thinks the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sian pov.

The next couple of weeks pass by in a blur, tong and I keep meaning to tell the rest of the family about our new member but things have been very busy between work and planning the wedding, speaking of things are going very smoothly and we're just finishing up the last few things, we have decided on a date, next Monday, it's Tuesday today and the only thing we have left to do is the decoration of the aisle, then we are ready to go, although there is one sad thing, my mum is a big believer in tradition so tong is staying in a hotel room on Sunday night, and then I'll be upstairs getting ready when he arrives so he won't see me before the wedding, I'm going to miss him so much, I know it's only one day but still, when you love someone as much as I love tong you don't want to be away from them for even a second, as I'm deep in thought I feel strong arms slip around my waist.

"Hey beautiful, how you doing" I hear him ask, even though he's been in America for a little while now he still has a strong Thailand accent and it's a very big turn on.

"Thinking about how much your accent turns me on" I decide to be truthful since we are alone in the kitchen, I offered to make dinner tonight because mum and Sean have been working at the gym to help the brothers out as they are under staffed at the minute and they are tired.

"Well well someone's a bit naughty tonight" he says chuckling.

"Well if we were upstairs and didn't need to make the family food I would show you just how naughty I am" I say and push back against his groin.

He moans and I smile proud of how much I can effect him, he pulls me closer to him and rubs himself against me and this time it's me that moans, he spins me round and presses his lips to mine, we make it and it gets very heated and heavy, he lifts me up onto the worktop and starts moving my skirt up my legs, once it's just below my thighs he grabs my panties and starts pulling them down, but before we can move any further the door opens and mum walks in.

"Save it for bedtime you to, the others are complaining that they're hungry, and I don't want my kitchen in a mess" she says smiling.

"Sorry mum" I say blushing as she walks out.

Tong and I burst out laughing, he puts my panties back in to place and helps me off the worktop, we go back to making dinner, we're having tacos tonight they are very easy to make and very quick, tong and I work together and soon dinner is ready, we take the plates through to our family, we have decided to eat in the living room tonight and watch a movie together, tong and I snuggle close together on the cuddle chair, after we've eaten we also offer to do the dishes, our family is hesitant as first because we made dinner but we assure them we don't mind and they carry on watching the movie while tong and I take the used dishes to the kitchen, I fill the sink with hot water and soup and start to wash, tong grabs a towel and dries and puts them away for me, when we're done I empty the sink and wash away the bubbles, then I watch as tong puts the last dish away, as soon as he puts the towel away I slip into his arms and snuggle my face into his neck.

"Are you ok" he asks me.

"Yeah, I just wanted a hug" I say snuggling closer.

He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses the top of my head, after a few seconds he pulls away and grabs my hand, he leads me into the hallway and up the stairs, I know where this is going and I'm already damp from anticipation, we enter our room and he closes the door, he kisses me hard and pushes me down on the bed, I wrap my legs around his waist and rub my groin against his, he trails kisses down my neck and my moans echo of the walls, I unzip his hoodie and slip it down his arms, I throw it on the floor and start unbuttoning his shirt, I'm in such a rush that I struggle to get the buttons so I get frustrated which leads to me just ripping it off, he chuckles at me.

"A little frustrated there are we" he asks.

"I want you" I say breathless.

"Ditto baby, you're lucky that wasn't my favourite shirt" he says.

He sits back on his heels and removes what's left of the torn shirt and throws it on the floor, he goes to lower himself onto me, but I spring up taking him by surprise and straddle him, I trail kisses down his chest and stomach towards his lower body, when I reach the waistband of his joggers I loop my fingers in and start to pull them down, he lifts his hips to help me and they join our other clothes on the floor, I sit up and take my own shirt, bra and trousers off, he sits up and starts to pleasure my breasts, I moan and arch my back encouraging him to him to keep going, he rolls us so he's on top and continues to pleasure my body, I whimper when he circles his tongue around my hardened sensitive nipple, he moves down my body towards my sex, he slides my panties down my legs and I spread them wide and lift my hips desperate for some attention on that spot.

He wraps his mouth around my clit and sucks it gently, his fingers part and tease my entrance, I moan loudly and he slides his finger inside me, he teases me and I can feel myself building, my climax feels like an explosion, he continues to tease me making it last for as long as possible, when it starts to fade away he stops and takes of his boxers, my orgasm has only made me want more and one look at his hardened man hood has me soaking again in seconds, he lowers himself on top of me and slides himself in, I moan as I feel him stretching me, it hurts slightly because of his size but it doesn't last long, this is why he never slams himself into me straight away, he understands that I need a minute to adjust to his size, then we start to speed up.

We make love like we never had before, it frantic and fast, fuelled by our desperation for each other, he feels so good as he slides around inside me, I feel like I'm screaming the house down but I actually have no idea how loud I'm being because the pleasure has me seeing stars, tong speeds up and I know he's getting close, I can feel that I'm also about to finish, my moans get loader as my climax approaches, and then it's like my whole body explodes, I practically scream as my orgasm rips through me, it feels amazing, tong pours himself into me and collapses on top of me, he nuzzles my neck as we start to come down from our high.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear.

"I love you to" he says and lifting his head he kisses my nose making me giggle.

"That's a really random place to kiss someone" I say.

"I know but it's so cute I couldn't help myself" he says and kisses my nose again.

"If some one had of told me before we met that the tong Po was actually an enormous teddy bear I wouldn't have believed them" I say.

"I don't think anyone would've believed it" he says.

"Well I believe it now, I've seen first hand how sweet you can be, and if anyone tries to tell me otherwise they will receive a punch in the mouth" I say and he bursts out laughing.

"And apparently you can be a little bit aggressive when you want to be" he says through his laughter.

"Only when I need to protect my family" I say rubbing my slightly swollen baby bump, it's barely noticeable but it's there.

I've had to try my dress on several times and it's been altered at the top so it fit's a looser around my stomach but it isn't noticeable so hopefully if my bump grows in the next few days the dress will still fit, tong leans down and kisses my bare stomach.

"Hey there little one, daddy can't wait to meet you, and I'm going to spoil you rotten" he talks to the baby and then places another kiss on my skin.

"I love both of you, and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, even if that means I have to give my own life" he says to me.

"Let's hope nothing like that ever happens again" I say.

He agrees and pecks my lips, then he lies down beside me and I snuggle into him, we lie in silence like that for a good couple of minutes before we hear movement downstairs, then footsteps start to climb the stairs and I can hear voices saying.

"They're not downstairs so they must be up there" uh oh I think it's safe to say our family has realised that we are no longer in the kitchen.

A knock on the door proves me right and I call out that we will be just a minute, we get out of bed and I put some fresh pyjamas on since we won't be going out tonight, I turn to tong to see if he's decent and seeing that he is I go to the bedroom and open it see my mum standing there.

"Well, I see you finished the dishes" she says I know she's only messing around because she has a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah we did, we wanted to talk about something so we came up here for a few minutes" I tell a little white lie hoping they didn't hear us.

"Oh and it had nothing to do with what I walked in on while you were both cooking dinner" she asks teasingly.

"Nope" I say popping the p trying to contain my laughter.

"Oh right so all that noise was talking was it was it" she asks.

"Well" I start.

"Including all the banging" she cuts in.

"Ok ok we were meant to just talk and cuddle but we got a little bit carried away" I say.

"I think that was more than just a little bit, we could hear you both loud and clear downstairs" she says.

"You mean everyone" I ask.

"Oh yes everyone, I feel sorry for anyone that hires you for a job that needs subtlety" she says and laughs as she walks back downstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute" I yell after her and she sends a thumbs up.

I shut the door behind me and turn to tong, he's blushing and so am I.

"Did they hear us" he starts.

"All the way downstairs, yip" I finish.

"Oh" he says.

"Oh, I never want to show my face again" I whine.

"It was you most of the noise was coming from dear" he say in a teasing voice.

"Oh no, you don't blame this on me you were just as loud Mr and apparently so was the bed" I say.

"Yeah maybe we should tighten the headboard" he says and I nod my head in agreement.

"So I guess we better go downstairs" he says.

"Yip, we can't stay up here forever, although that is wishful thinking" I say and turning l open the door and grabbing my hand tong walks beside me as we head downstairs, when we walk in to the living our family starts teasing us without mercy and I'm blushing furiously, we sit down and they thankfully calm down, we spend the rest of the night watching movies together.

A Few days later.

It's Sunday and my nervous are building, the wedding is tomorrow and everything is ready to go, tong has packed a bag and is ready to leave for his hotel room, when Kurt and Mylee enter the house.

"Hey man, listen me and Mylee were thinking instead of you going to a hotel on your own, why don't you come and stay with us at our place for the night, at least then you have some company" Kurt suggests.

"Aw thanks man that would be great" tong agrees.

I'm really glad that they have offered to let him stay at their place, I was worried about tong getting lonely staying on his own, they've decided to stay for dinner and then they will go, I don't want to go a whole night without tong but mum wants to keep to tradition and she's superstitious so I have no choice, we sit down to have dinner and time flies, before I know it we're standing at the front door saying goodbye, tong hugs me and kisses me on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at the end of the aisle" he says.

"I'll be the one in white" I say and he smiles.

We kiss once more and then he's gone, I say goodnight to my parents and go up to bed, I want an early night so my eyes won't look like black bags in the morning, I lay down on my bed and I'm out in seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tong pov.

I wake to the sound of my alarm going off, I reach over and switch it off, I set if for earlier than needed because I want to send Sian a surprise so it will be there when she wakes, I go to the phone and dial the number, Kurt let me use his computer last night so I could look the number up, it rings twice and then a female voice answers.

"Hello Lilly's florist shop, how may I help you today" she asks.

"Hi there I was hoping to order a bouquet of flowers" I say.

"Well you've called the right place, what type of flowers would you like" she asks.

"Do you sell orchids" I ask her.

"Yes of course, we can send you an orchid, we'll need you're address" she asks.

I tell her the address, and she asks me some more questions.

"How soon would you like it to be delivered" she asks.

"Well I was hoping for them to be delivered this morning, they're a present for my fiancée she's becoming my wife today" I explain.

"Oh congratulations, so it's your wedding day" she says.

"Yeah, I would really like to surprise her by sending it to the house" I say.

"We can definitely do that for you, do you want a card sent with them" she asks.

"Yeah please" I say.

"Ok what would you like written on the card" she asks.

I finish up the call and hang up when we're done, I hope she likes it, I get ready to head in the shower.

Sian pov.

The beeping of my alarm wakes me and I switch it off, I reach over instinctively to cuddle tong and only find the cold bed sheet, then I remember he's at Kurt's, and today is our wedding day, excitement takes over and I jump out of bed, I grab some relax clothes and head into the shower, I wash myself thoroughly so I'm smelling nice and clean, I can hear the others down stairs getting any last minute things done and ready, I start blow drying and brushing my hair, I hear my bedroom door open and mum and Mylee walk in, I jump up and hug them both, they sit me back down and finish blow drying and brushing my hair for me, Mylee puts it in a fish tail plait to stop it from getting messy again while I eat my breakfast, we go down stairs where Sean is making everyone French toast, he makes the best French toast in the world, we all sit down to eat and talk together, I am nervous but I'm excited as well, just as we finish breakfast and I'm about to go back up stairs with the girls to get ready the doorbell rings, mum goes to answer it, Sean pulls me over and hugs me.

"My little girls all grown up" he says.

"Thank you daddy, thank you for treating me as your own and being the best dad a girl could ask for" I say.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way" he says.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you to, you got yourself a good guy, he's going to look after you" he says.

"I feel weird without him" I say.

"Awwwww someone's having with drawl symptoms from her man" he teases me.

"Shut up" I say.

"SIAN" I hear mum yell for me.

I leave the kitchen to see what she wants, she's standing at the front door holding a beautiful blue orchid.

"Where did that come from" I ask.

"A florist just delivered it, it's for you" she says.

I see the small florist card and picking it up I open to read what's inside.

 _ **To my beautiful bride to be, I can't wait to be your husband and love you for the rest of my life, I'll see you at the aisle, Mrs Po.**_

 _ **All my love Tong xx**_

A tear slips from my eye, he's so sweet and romantic, I can't wait to see him and be in his arms, Sean was right, I do have a good one, and I'm never going to let him go, I've never had an orchid before, I'll need to ask Mylee how to look after them, I take it upstairs with me and Mylee tells me I need to put it somewhere light where the sun will shine on it, I do as she says and she gives me further instructions, it needs to be watered twice a week, I sit down at my makeup table and mum and Mylee get to work on my hair and makeup, I relax and enjoy it, it feels nice to be pampered, mum does my makeup lightly just to give me a nice glow and Mylee brushes out my hair again and puts it in another plait, then she puts it In a bun, so when I take the bun out later instead of falling freely it will still be plaited, now that my hair and makeup is done it's time to put my dress on, I hear the front door open and male voices, I recognise Kurt and Eric's voice and my excitement grows when I hear the other voice, tong, mum and Mylee have to stop me from jumping out the seat and running downstairs to him.

"You'll see him soon, have some self control Sian" mum says laughing at me.

I pout and they both laugh harder, mum gets my dress from the wardrobe and take it out the bag, I strip down and grab the underwear I'll be wearing underneath, I picked this as a little surprise for my man, A white corset with matching panties and stockings with garter straps, I put the corset on and zip it up and the back, then I slide the lace panties on, I slide the stockings up my legs and grabbing the garter straps I hook them onto the corset and then onto the stocking so they are on top of my panties, I turn to my dress but mum and Mylee stop me.

"We're following tradition remember and something's missing" mum says.

She disappears from the room and comes back a second later with a small bag, I look at both of them suspiciously, what are they up to.

"We knew because of your shyness that you would never agree to this, so we didn't tell you" mum says slyly.

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a wedding garter, I blush Scarlett and they laugh at me, They hand the Garter to me and I know I have no choice, I slide it up my leg to my thigh, this is one tradition I hoped to avoid, I really don't want our family to watch as tong takes it off with his teeth.

"Good now you can put the dress on" they say and together they help me put on my dress, one last touch, I grab the orchid necklace tong bought me the day we had our first date, I put it on and smile as I remember that night, I knew I loved him right that second, I hear the music starting up in the garden, its time, mum puts my veil on and we start to walk down stairs, Sean holds out his arm and I take it.

I take slow deep breaths to calm myself down, Sean gives me a reassuring smile, Mum and Mylee walk out to go down the aisle, soon the wedding song starts up and Sean and I start to walk, tongs eyes meet mine and he smiles and just like that my nerves melt away, I keep my eyes on him and when we reach them Sean gives me a hug and I stand in front of them, I hand my bouquet to mum and link my hands with tong, the minister starts the ceremony, I keep my eyes on tong and he does the same, the minister turns to me and asks me to say my vows.

"Tong, since the first moment I saw you, I knew that I loved you, just one look and I knew you were the one, we've been through tough times and good times and you've comforted me through the tough and made me laugh during the good, I promise to stay by your side forever and love you for the rest of my life" I say.

The tears of joy spill from my eyes and I could never imagine being with anyone else, the minister turns to tong and he takes a deep breath.

"Sian, the day you came into my life you brought the sun with you, I had lived my life in darkness and you brought me out into the light, you brought happiness and love into my life and for that I will always love you, I promise to protect you from harm and comfort you when you're sad, to hold you when you cry and make you laugh when you're feeling down, and I will never leave your side" he says and I see the tears in his eyes.

"Can we have the rings please" the minister asks.

I take tongs wedding ring and slide it on his finger.

"I Sian Henderson give you Tong Po this ring as a symbol of my love, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, till death do us part" I say.

Tong takes my ring and slides it on my finger.

"I take Tong Po give you Sian Henderson this ring as a symbol of my love, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part" he says.

"By the power invested in me, I am happy to pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" the minister says.

I wrap my arms around tongs neck and we kiss passionately, when we break apart I tell him that I love him, he tells me he loves me to and kisses me again, he picks up bridal style and walks down the aisle and towards the house, the bridal party follows us, we enter the house and he puts me down, the guests are being shown into the wedding tent, before we can go in we need to sign our marriage license, the minister shows us where to sign and after we're done tong kisses me again, the bridal party leaves to go to the tent so the first dance can be announced, Tong and I walk through the garden towards the tent, we hear the DJ's voice announce us.

"And now please give a hand in welcoming Mr and Mrs Po for their first dance as husband and wife" we enter the tent and walk to the middle of the dance floor, I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist, the song we chose comes on, it's the slow version of beyonce's crazy in love, we start to slow dance and I can't stop smiling, I bury my head in his neck and we whisper our love for each other, everyone just seems to disappear and it's just us on the dance floor in each others arms.

The song ends and everyone cheers, mum grabs a microphone and starts to talk.

"So before the newly weds disappear to get changed there's one more tradition that needs to be done, and that is the removing of the wedding garter" she says.

Tong turns to me and gives me a surprised look, he moves close to whisper in my ear.

"I thought you would be to shy to do that" he asks.

"Believe me I didn't have a choice" I say.

"Is that the one where I have to take the garter of your leg with nothing but my teeth" he asks.

"Yeah" I say blushing.

"Well let's do this then" he says.

He kneels down in front of me and lifts up my dress until the garter is exposed, he wraps his mouth around it and starts to slowly pull it down my leg, I slip my foot out my heeled shoe to make it easier, he slips the garter off and then takes it out his mouth, I fix my dress and we wave to everyone and

we leave the tent to go to our bedroom so we can change, I don't want to spill anything on my dress since it's so beautiful and so I'm changing in to a knee length white dress, we walk through the garden alone together towards the house, we enter and head upstairs, when we get to our bedroom I grab the dress I need to change into and put it on the chair in our room.

I go up to tong and wrapping my arms around him kiss him passionately, I run my tongue across his bottom lip and he allows me entrance and our tongues meet in a sensual dance, I slide his jacket off his shoulders, and start to undo his tie, he takes my hand in his and breaks the kiss.

"Slow it down baby, I want this to last" he says.

"You won't be saying that when you see what I have under this dress" I say and stepping back I unzip it and let it fall to the floor, it pools at my feet and tongs eyes widen at the sight.

He lunches forward and kisses me hard, I kiss him back and start to unbutton his shirt, I slide it off his shoulders and start working on his pants, he stops me and bends to take his shoes and socks off, I kick my heels off and he attacks my neck with soft gentle kisses, I moan softly as my skin feels like its on fire, as he makes his way down my neck to my chest his hands move to my back and he slowly unzips my corset, he gets the zip halfway down and then remembers that its attached to my stockings via the lace straps, he walks me back and lowers me onto the bed, he starts to kiss his way up my legs and even though I still have the stockings on I can feel his kisses setting my skin alight, he works his way up to the top where the strap is hooked, he unhooks it and slowly slides the material down my leg and off, he then moves to my other and does the same, once he's down that he spreads my legs and places a kiss on my panties where my clit is, I moan loudly as it feels like electric bolts going through my body, he unhooks the top of the straps from my corset and tosses them on the floor, he then rolls me so I'm on my stomach and slowly drags the zip the rest of the way, I turn back over and he takes of the corset revealing my bare chest.

He starts to gently massage them and runs his thumbs over my hardening nipples, it feels amazing and my moans echo of the walls, he starts to kiss and suck my breasts and my moans grow louder, he starts to work his way down to my lower body, he slides my panties off and starts to tease my sex, it feels so good I don't want him to stop, I whimper and raise my hips when he pulls away, he chuckles and takes off his boxers, he gently eases himself into me and starts to move tenderly, he kisses my lips and continues to move slowly, as much as I was rushing earlier I do love it when he makes love to me slowly, it just feels more intimate and passionate, we make love like that until we both come undone together, I moan his name as my climax rips through me and I see stars, he rolls so he's lying beside me and pulls me into his arms.

We lay like that for ages, we can hear the guests and family outside having a laugh and enjoying the music.

"We better get back down there, wouldn't want to miss our own reception party" I say giggling.

"Can't we lie here forever" he asks.

"We still have tonight when the parties over, I don't plan on having an early night tonight Mr Po" I say.

"I like the sound of that Mrs Po" he says.

"That has a nice ring to it" I say.

"Yes it does" he says.

He pecks my lips and gets out of bed, since we had sex and we're sweaty we decide to jump in the shower to give our bodies a wash, when we come back out I put on some comfortable underwear along with the knee length party dress and flat white pumps, I don't wear heels often so my feet are a little sore, we hold hands and walk back down the stairs, when we reach the tent we hug our family, I notice mum looking at my stomach, we haven't told our family about the baby yet, we wanted to wait until things settled down after the wedding, but I think mum has clicked, especially since I have a small bump, she pulls me aside.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, are my babies having a baby" she asks.

"Yeah we are, we were going to tell you when things settled down after the wedding and when everyone was together" I explain.

"Oh that's alright, I'm so happy for you both, tell tong I said congrats as well" she says and I agree.

I go back to tong and standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek I whisper in his ear.

"My mum knows she figured it out" I say.

"Well she would know the signs of pregnancy giving that she went through it" he says chuckling and gesturing to me.

"Haha very funny" I say.

We spend the rest of the night dancing and mingling, tong and I cut the cake together and everyone has a slice as well as helping themselves to the buffet, I'm now glad we decided to have orange juice as well as champagne because I can't drink with a baby in my tummy, but I need to be careful with orange juice because drinking to much can cause some tummy problems that require a bathroom, I don't want this night to end I'm having so much fun, but unfortunately it does, we see our guests out and then we all say goodnight and head up to our rooms, when tong and I reach ours he kisses me passionately, but I have one last surprise for my boy, when I was noting my scan date in my calendar I noticed what date it was coming up to, tong told me the date that Lee murdered his family and the anniversary is coming up in the next couple of weeks, he told me that every year on the day he goes to their house and lays flowers on each of their graves, but since he's here he would be unable to do that, so I spoke to the family and they helped me book two flight tickets to Thailand, we leave tomorrow night, which gives us tomorrow to pack, I just hope he's ok with it.

"I have something I want to show" I tell him.

"Ok" he says.

I guide him over to the bed and get him to sit on the edge, I go over to my chest of drawers and pull the tickets along with my calendar out, I go over and sit beside him.

"When I was noting down my scan I noticed what time of the year it's coming up to" I start.

His eyes go to the floor and I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"It's coming up to my families passing in the next couple of weeks" he says quietly.

"Yeah and I remember you telling me that you like to go and lay flowers for them, but since you're living here I thought that would be a little hard and so I bought these" I say and hand him the tickets.

"When did you buy these" he asks.

"Last week, I just thought at least you would have the option if you wanted to go" I say.

"I would love to, and I love you so much for doing this" he says.

"Good because we leave tomorrow night" I say.

"Perfect I really do love you" he says.

"I love you to" I say.

We kiss and I lay back on the bed, it gets heated and we make love for the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning until we both fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sian pov.

I smile as my eyes flutter open and I feel tongs arms around me, this is where I feel safe in his strong and warm arms, I move closer to him and he tightens his grip on me, I look down at his hand to see his silver wedding band, it's such a turn on knowing that he's mine and always will be.

"Morning my beautiful wife" I hear him mumble sleepily.

"Morning my handsome husband" I say back and smile widely, god I love him.

"So I guess we should get up, we need to pack for tonight" I say.

"I know but I'm enjoying this" he says and snuggles closer into me if that's even possible.

I roll over so I'm facing him and stroke his face, I gaze into his dark brown eyes that look as soft as a puppies.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you to" he says and kisses me.

We make out slowly and passionately, it feels like the world has disappeared and its just tong and I, I would happily stay in our bubble forever and ever, his hands go inside my top and he starts to massage my breasts, I moan as his hands pleasure me, he knows exactly what I like, I gently run my nails down his back and he moans, he breaks away from my lips and starts to nip and suck my neck, I love married life, he lifts my top up and off, he tosses it on the floor and start to kiss my naked chest, I moan loudly and he smirks against my skin continuing to kiss me, then we are disturbed.

"Sian, tong are you up, you need to start to packing" my mum says and the bedroom opens and she walks in.

"MUM, KNOCK FIRST" I yell and she gasps.

"I'm so sorry I forgot" she says and runs back out yelling.

"Carry on".

"Can we or is the moment over" I ask.

"Sorry having a parent walk in is a bit of a turn of" he says.

I knew that answer that was coming before he said it, I can feel that his erection is long gone, he rolls so he's lying beside me, we lay there staring at the ceiling.

"This is bad" he says.

"What" I ask.

"Well we haven't even been married 24hours and already our family is interfering with our sex life, we have to escape and fast" he says and I laugh at him.

"You're such a drama queen" I say.

He laughs with me and soon we're in hysterics, by the time we manage to calm ourselves down, our ribs are sore, we decide we should get up and shower, we grab clean clothes and strip of our pyjamas, we hop in the shower and I can't help but stare at his toned muscular body, my eyes travel further down to his manhood, even now when its not erect it is pretty big, I squirm a little bit when my inner goddess decides to remind me that I'm still aroused and never got to finish, tong raises his eyebrow at me and I blush bright red, he chuckles.

"Sorry baby, are you a little frustrated" he says and nips my neck, I moan.

"Tong don't torture me" I complain.

"Well actually I was going to offer to finish you off, but if you don't want me to" he says and begins to back away.

"No please touch me" I practically whimper.

He chuckles and starts to nip and kiss my neck, I moan loudly as he starts to massage my bare breasts, his hands travel down my body and reach my sex, he starts to tease my clit, I can feel myself building and moan his name as my climax rips me apart, my legs start to shake and he puts a steadying hand around my waist so I don't fall, when I start to come down from my high he smirks at me.

"Feel better" he asks.

"Yeah thanks for that" I say.

"Couldn't have my girl being uncomfortable could I" he say and pecks my lips.

We shower quickly and dress then head downstairs to have breakfast, after that we start packing our things and getting ready to leave for the airport, we say goodbye to the family and I can see mums crying.

"It's only for a couple days mum" I say.

"I know but still you'll always be my baby" she says.

We hug one last time and then tong and I head to the car, tong drives as I'm feeling a little sleepy, plus it means I get to admire the view, the view being him of course, he's so good looking it makes my heart flutter, the drive to the airport is short and before I know it we are going through customs and boarding the plane, since its going to a few hours before we land we get some sleep, I cuddle up to him as best I can and fall asleep.

A couple hours later.

We arrive at Thailand airport early morning, collecting our luggage we go outside to where the taxi's are, we get in one and tong tell the driver the hotel address in Thai, I get a little damp when he speaks Thai in his deep voice and that accent is to die for, I see him smirk at me, I swear he can read my mind, the drive to the hotel doesn't take long and tong pays the driver and we grab our bags, we check in grab our room key and head upstairs, once we're in our room he sits down on the bed and sighs heavily.

"Tong are you ok" I ask him.

"Yeah it's just, I can't get that voice out my head that says it was my fault" he says and breaks down.

"Oh baby no, don't do that to yourself, you couldn't have known what a monster Lee was, it isn't and never will be your fault" I say to reassure him, he sobs in my arms for ages.

I expected this, their anniversary is tomorrow and I knew he would break down, I also know this won't be the first time, I just hope he doesn't shut me out, I pull him down onto the bed with me so we're lying down and he snuggles into me and just sobs his heart out, I whisper comforting words in his ear and run my fingers through his hair, he starts to calm down and sits up.

"Are you ok now" I ask him.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he says.

"Don't apologise you have every right to mourn" I say.

"I really do love you" he says.

"I love you to and I'm going to be here for you as best as I can these next few days" I say.

He nods his head and we decide to get our pyjamas on, since we're tired from the flight we decide to head to bed, we curl up under the covers together and soon fall asleep, I know he will break down again tomorrow and I will hold him in my arms for as long as he needs me to, I need to be there for him now more than ever he needs to know that he is loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sian pov.

Tong and I are walking through the market place, he wants to buy his family flowers before we visit them, he's been quiet all day, which is understandable, I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through, I know I would be heartbroken if I ever lost my family, all I can do is let him know I love him and that I'm here for him, he stops at a flower stall and picks out some, they are all beautiful, I know his family would love them if they could see them, once he's paid for them we hop in a cab and tong gives him the address to his childhood home, the driver takes us in that direction.

I move over to tong and cuddle into his chest, he wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his chest, and I look up at him to see his normally bright brown eyes are now filled with sadness, I lace our fingers together and he looks down at me.

"Are you ok tong" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just never get used to this" he says.

"I know, but you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you" I reassure him.

"I know and that means the world to me" he says.

Time seems to fly and before I know it we've arrived at the house, it's beautiful and I go up the porch steps while tong pays the driver, I hear him coming up behind me and sighs deeply, I take hold of his hand and we enter the house together, tong shows me around and I can see he's getting more and more upset, we go upstairs and he shows me around up there as well, then we go to the garden, as soon as we step outside I see his family's graves, I can feel my eyes filling up with tears, how did he cope with this, I hear him sniffing beside me and turn to see he's crying.

"I know it's a stupid question but are you ok" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just miss them so much, and it would help if I knew if they were at peace or if they are proud of me" he says.

"Hey, they are more than proud of you, they love you and they would never stop loving you and they are watching you every day" I say and I can barely control my tears.

"How did I get so lucky with you, if they would love anyone it would be you" he says.

"And I love them any family of yours is family of mine and I'm as heartbroken about them being gone as you are, even though I didn't know them" I say.

"And I love you for that and I love that you want to name our child after my mum if it's a girl" he says.

"And your dad" I say.

"What" he says startled.

"I want to name our daughter and son after your parents" I say.

"Is this your sly little way of saying you want to have more than one child" he says and I see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well I always wanted two, one girl and one boy, so we can name the girl after your mum and the boy after your father" I say.

"I really do love you" he says and kisses me, I kiss him back and we pull apart smiling.

"Now introduce me to this amazing family of yours" I say.

He smiles and takes my hand, we kneel down and tong lays the flowers down.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone really special, this is my wife Sian and she's having my baby" he says and turns to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, tong has told me so much about you all" I say and smile at tong.

"She saved me, she gave my life reason again, she's helped me believe that you guys are proud of me, I promise that I will never do anything to jeopardise that or to put her in harms way, and I will always protect our baby, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you guys in the same way" he says and I can see he's starting to break down again.

"And I promise that I will always look after and be there for tong, I'll never leave his side and I will always love him" I say.

"Thank you Kanda, for bringing such an amazing man into the world, and that is why I will honour you by naming our first daughter after you, and Kanda is a really beautiful and she will know all about her grandmother" I say.

"Thank you" tong whispers.

I take his hand in mine and smile at him through my tears, I jump when I feel something on my hand but then still when I see a white butterfly is sitting on our hands.

"Tong do you know what this means" I say.

"Yeah it means the spirit of someone you love is close by, it's my mum" he says and a tear slides down his cheek.

The next thing I know more butterflies' fly over to us and soon we have a whole group of them flying around and landing on us, they do this for a few minutes then one by one they fly away into the distance.

"That was my family" Tongs voice is barely a whisper.

"They were showing you that they love you and they are proud of you" I say.

He looks to me and smiles, he leans over and kisses me, then he presses his forehead into mine, we gaze into each others eyes lovingly.

"I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he says.

"Ditto baby" I say back.

A few hours later.

It was shortly after that tong and I left the house, he was so exhausted that he asked if we could spend the rest of the night in the hotel and have room service for dinner, of course I agreed because I know he needs to try and relax and rest. When we get back to the hotel we go to our room, it's still too early for dinner so I head into the bathroom, I start to run the bath and pour some bubble bath in as well.

While the tub fills up I head back in to the bedroom, tong is sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, and I go over to him and sit down putting my arms around him.

"Tong are you ok" I ask him and my question is answered when a choked sob escapes him.

"Awwwww baby come here, I know it hurts but it'll be ok" I say and I pull him into my arms.

He sobs in my arms and I just hold him while he lets go.

"I love you please don't leave me" he begs me.

"Awwwww baby I would never leave you, nothing will keep you away from me I promise" I reassure him.

"Ok" he says starting to calm down, the sound of rushing water brings me back to the now.

"Shit the bath" I say jumping up and running, thankfully it's not to bad and I switch the tap off, it's full enough so I put some cold water in to even out the temperature, I go back into the bedroom to see he is now laughing at me.

"Are you laughing at me Mr" I say.

"I'm sorry it was just so funny the way you reacted" he says practically rolling around the bed from his laughter.

I smile and just enjoy watching him be happy, it's nice to see after him being so upset today, he finally calms down and agrees to join me in the bath, I'm surprised when he turns me so I'm straddling him and kisses me hard, I didn't think he would want to make love tonight but he does, we make love in the bath and then he carry's me to the bed and makes love to me for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sian pov.

The next couple of weeks pass by in a flash and soon it's time for us to head home, tong and I have spent our time exploring Thailand, he's told me everything there is to know about all the places we've gone to, it truly is beautiful and I love it here, but the reason I love it the most is because coming here was how I found tong and found the gentle soul that lived in him, we're sitting in the airport waiting for our plane to be called, I rub my small baby bump and smile, our little one is kicking tonight, my bump Is only small and is hard to see since I'm still only a couple months and not very far along.

"Sian" I hear tong say my name beside me.

"What's up tong" I say.

"What would you say if I said maybe I did want to try it again" he says and I feel confused.

"Try what again babe" I ask him.

"Boxing" he says slowly.

"Tong it wasn't the career that caused the trouble, it was Lee, and he's out of our lives now so there's no reason why you should give up on your dream of course I wouldn't mind if you started boxing again, as long as you're happy I'm happy" I say because it's the truth.

"You really are amazing you know that" he says and I smile and peck him on the lips.

"I try" I whisper in his ear.

His spirits have lifted and he's doing a lot better, he was sad for a couple days after his parents but he did start to enjoy himself and be a little more free, it's nice to see him like that, he rubs my bump lovingly and we grab our bags when we hear our flight being called, we board the plane and cuddle up together for the long flight.

A few days later.

It takes us a few days to get used to the time difference again but we manage, going back to work is tiring but it's nice as well, tong has been looking into getting back into boxing and so far they seems interested, he'll still work here because most of the fights are at night when the shop is closed, I hope it works out because I know it's what he loves doing.

"I love you" his whisper brings me out of my thoughts.

"I love you to" I say and look up at his brown eyes.

We're lying in bed cuddled up together after a long hard day at work, I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me, I relax feeling his bare warm body against mine, we haven't made love but we decided to leave our pyjamas off so we could enjoy a nice snuggle skin on skin, I can feel myself drifting of into sleep, but then my eyes shoot open when I feel tong kisses and sucking my neck, I moan and tilt my head exposing my neck more, his hands wonder and I let mine explore as well, we make love for hours and fall into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes flutter open and I smile as I feel tongs arms still wrapped around me, I snuggle closer to him and he gives me a gentle squeeze, I giggle when he nuzzles my neck because it's ticklish.

"Morning beautiful" he whispers tickling me further.

"Morning tong" I giggle back.

His hands start wandering but before I can roll over I see the clock.

"Tong we need to get up we have to be at work soon" I say.

"Can't we be a little late" he asks.

"We're already going to be a little late" I say.

"Can't we be a lot late then" he mumbles.

"I wish we could but it's not fair on the customers and we won't be finished till late" I say.

"I suppose you're right, let's go shower" he says and gets out of bed, I follow him and soon we're downstairs and getting ready to leave.

Work is busy and it seems that no one knows how to brush their dog, tong brushes them out the best he can for me, we finally have a replacement for Sally, her name is Kristy and she's very nice, she's a good worker to, it was sad to say goodbye to Sally but she's enjoying her retirement, by lunch time we are all tired, and we're even more tired by the time it comes time to go home, as we're driving tongs phone rings, he answers it since I'm driving tonight.

"Hello" he says.

"Yes this is tong" he says again.

"Yes of course I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you so much" he says and ends the call.

"What's up babe" I ask him.

"They want me to go down and train with them so they can see what I've got and if they like me they'll give me a match" he says.

"Awwwww baby that's amazing I'm so happy for you" I say and I can tell he's happy.

For the next couple of days tong trains at the gym, they decided to give him a fight, he's looking forward to it and everyone has gotten tickets to go and see it, we all leave the house to head to the arena, since I'm tongs wife I'm allowed into his dressing room with him until just before the start of the match, he has asked his uncle to be his manager, his uncle is thrilled that he still wants to fight, it's like a little bonding experience for them, I like Sanga he's very polite and I can see he cares about tong, I watch as tong warms up and before we know it the fight is starting soon, I kiss tong and go out to sit beside mum in the audience, tong and his opponent are introduced and come out to the ring and the fight starts.

Tong is overpowering the guy easily, and I can't help but admire the view, he does look mighty fine with nothing but his boxing shorts on, just like I knew he would he wins the match easily, when they go back to their changing rooms I head to tongs to keep him company while he showers and changes, when I walk in however I see tong holding a piece of paper.

"What's that babe" I ask him.

"It's a note it was on the bench when I came in" he says and hands it to me, the writing is messy but still easy to read.

 _Stick around and wait for the final match to end, when it does everyone will leave and the stadium will be empty, when that happens come out to the ring, an old friend wants to see you._

There's no name or clue about who could've sent it, but I get a bad feeling.

"Tong I think we should just leave and ignore this it can't be good" I say.

"I know but what if it's David, I could maybe talk him round and show him that I'm not the bad guy, I think I should stay and meet with them, you can leave if you want" he says.

"No, we're a team if you stay I stay" I say and sit down on the bench.

"I think they want to fight me" he says.

"Why would you think that" I ask him.

"Read the back" he says.

I turn the paper over and see more writing I read it and shiver.

 _P.S- don't change out of your fighting gear._

I don't try and convince him to leave again because I know his mind is made up, I sit with him as we wait for the main event to finish.

An hour or so later.

The main event has ended and we can hear that the crowd are slowly leaving the stadium, we listen as it gets quieter and quieter, when finally we can hear nothing but the sound of our own breathing, we stand up and walk through the hall and out to the ring, there's a figure standing in the ring, he has blonde hair and is wearing long black trousers, boxing trousers, there's also two metal buckets in the middle of the ring, we walk towards the ring and tong enters it, as I study the stranger it suddenly hits me who it is, David Sloan.

"David wait let us explain, you don't have to do this" I try to plead with him.

"Believe me I do, this is for everyone you've hurt" he directs the last part at tong.

"We will fight Muay Thai, so prepare yourself" David says gesturing to the buckets.

It's now that I notice that his hands are wrapped in glass, oh no, I look to tong and shake my head.

"Tong please just come out the ring don't do this" I beg him.

"It's alright I'll be fine but I'm not using glass" he says.

"Fair enough your choice" and David takes the buckets out the ring.

He enters again and I stand there helplessly watch as he starts to fight tong, tong doesn't hit back, he just blocks as quick as he can, tong may have strength but David is fast and tong can't always block in time, it doesn't take long before he is bleeding, tears fill my eyes as I watch David cut tong more and more with the glass, then an idea hits me, I pull out my phone and text Kurt, hopefully he will get here soon before David can really hurt tong, I hear a crash and look to see David has knocked tong out the ring and he's unconscious, I run to him and try to wake, I hear David coming towards us and I scream at him.

"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S HAD ENOUGH, YOU GOT WHAT WANTED JUST LEAVE US ALONE" I sob and he looks taken aback.

I hear voices and look to see our family rushing in, the brothers rush to David and pull him aside, mum and Mylee kneel next to me and try and help me wake tong up, he's breathing normally so he's just knocked out, at this moment in time my bladder decides to be a pain in the arse, I let mum know and head to toilet, I empty my bladder and wash my hands, when I come back out I stand at the top of the stairs watching David and tong shake hands, I smile glad that he understands now, I'm just about to join them when someone grabs me from behind, I try to scream but a hand covers my mouth, I'm dragged outside and bundled into a car, talk about déjà vu.

Tong pov.

I look up just in time to see a black figure dragging Sian away, No this can't be happening, I take of running and the others follow me, I run as fast as I can In my injured state but I can't catch them and they drive out of sight in a car, no, no, no this can't be happening not again, I see a piece of paper on the ground where the car was parked, I pick it up hoping it's a clue and see it's a note.

 _Don't worry; I'll take good care of her, Freddie lee._

I drop to my knees and scream how did he even find us, how long has he been watching us, the pain in my heart is to much, I can't cope with this.


End file.
